


Чат

by LaFer



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFer/pseuds/LaFer
Summary: У трансформеров есть чат.
Collections: Ruso, Transformers





	1. G1

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия в земных чатах — вторая половина 90-х.
> 
> Вселенные: **G1** (главы 1 — 6), **IDW** (главы 7 — 9).
> 
> В тексте переданы стиль и элементы сетевой орфографии.
> 
> Читателям предлагается самим узнать, кто под каким ником скрывается, поэтому графа персонажей не заполняется.
> 
> ¡ATENCIÓN! Отзывы смотреть только после прочтения — спойлеры.

_______________

**_Общий чат «Арка». Земная ночь._ **

**22:55 Инквизитор_порядка:** Почему не в подзарядке?

 **22:57 Супер-Чувак:** О-о… кого я вижу, приятель! Смотрю, ты как был, так и остался занудой! 

**22:58 Инквизитор_порядка:** Я не трачу жизнь на глупости, в отличие от некоторых.

 **23:00 Супер-Чувак:** И кто же эти некоторые? *невинный фейс*

 **23:01 Rockforever:** привет, пацаны)

 **23:03 Супер-Чувак:** хау, братан) Где слов таких набрался?

 **23:04 Rockforever:** Кто бы говорил!)

 **23:05 Супер-Чувак:** :D

 **22:07 Инквизитор_порядка:** У меня от вас уже процессор болит. Я удаляюсь. И кстати, мне кое-какие личности завтра отчёты должны. /оффлайн/

 **23:09 Rockforever:** Шлак, я в числе этих личностей!

 **23:10 Супер-Чувак:** Я тоже.

 **23:10 Princess of Cybertron:** привет

 **23:12 Rockforever:** о прекрасная фемма, позвольте пригласить вас на танец!

 **23:12 Супер-Чувак:** *ржёт* И только я догадался пригласить вдову на танец x))

 **23:13 Princess of Cybertron:** *вздыхает* Я уже четыре миллиона местных лет рискую остаться вдовой.

 **23:14 Супер-Чувак:** Сколько-сколько??? Простите, миледи, я вас и не узнал! Вам надо ник поменять на королевский!

 **23:14 Princess of Cybertron:** вы меня раскрыли)

 **23:15 Paxy_hero:** Дорогая, а почему ты не в подзарядке?

 **23:15 Princess of Cybertron:** Как удивительно. Ты озаботился моим состоянием впервые за последние две сотни ворн.

 **23:16 Rockforever:** О моя дани, кажется, сейчас начнётся.

 **23:17 Princess of Cybertron:** Началось ещё 4000000 лет назад.

 **23:18 Paxy_hero:** Но, дорогая, пойми - мы с тобой оба не хотели такой жизни. Но раз уж на нас возложена эта нелёгкая миссия, и мы с тобой должны подавать другим праведный пример…

 **23:18 Супер-Чувак:** *в сторону* Демосфен нашёлся. 

**23:19 Paxy_hero:** Что-что?

 **23:20 Rockforever:** Он хотел сказать, что ваша речь вдохновляет на подвиги во славу автоботов и всего Кибертрона!

 **23:21 Супер-Чувак:** Ага. Во имя Альфы, Бэты, и Свиной котлеты! Взрихтуем рожу Мегатрону, чтоб всё сдохло к Юникрону! Алюминь. *перекрестился*

 **23:21 Rockforever:** :DDDDD

 **23:22 Paxy_hero:** Эээээ…

 **23:23 Princess of Cybertron:** *схватила за бампер* Ну вот что, дорогой! Сейчас же марш в отсек, я буду с тобой разговаривать! Утром политика, днём десептиконы, вечером отчёты – а ночью у тебя на меня времени нет! Я возмущена до глубины Искры! Бегом, и без отговорок!

 **23:24 Paxy_hero:** О__О Дорогая, а где же твоя дипломатия?

 **23:24 Princess of Cybertron:** К шарку дипломатию!!! *взяла кое-что увесистое*

 **23:25 Paxy_hero:** Дорогая, а это случайно не то, что лежало у тебя в коробочке под кроватью? *поперхнулся*

 **23:26 Супер-Чувак:** *пацталом*)))))

 **23:26 Rockforever:** *бурные аплодисменты*

 **23:27 Soldering-iron:** Так вот кто ночью бампер за Телетраном просиживает. Между прочим, вредно для оптики.

 **23:28 Paxy_hero:** Я уже её проверял. /оффлайн/

 **23:28 Princess of Cybertron:** /оффлайн/

 **23:29 Soldering-iron:** В кои-то веки нашёлся кто-то ответственный.

 **23:33 Soldering-iron:** Ну? Чего молчим?

 **23:34 Rockforever:** Мурку! Металлисты рулез!!!

 **23:34 Soldering-iron:** Аудиосенсоры не казённые.

 **23:35 Супер-Чувак:** Аудиосенсоры не казённые? Рокки, браток, кажись, нам пора валить из чата! Я знаю, кто это!

 **23:36 Rockforever:** Клан Бальбоа не сдаётся!

 **23:36 Супер-Чувак:** Сопрано с тобой!

 **23:37 Soldering-iron:** А я догадываюсь, кто вы такие. *нежно* Если вы завтра опять продинамите процедуру…

 **23:38 Супер-Чувак:** ВАЛИМ!!! /оффлайн/

 **23:38 Rockforever:** ВАЛИМ!!! /оффлайн/

 **23:39 Soldering-iron:** *trollface*

***

**  
__  
**

**_Общий чат «Немезиса». Позже, той же ночью._ **

**01:55 Юпитер:** Скукотища.

 **01:56 Капитан_Крюк:** Помощь не нужна?

 **01:57 Юпитер:** Спасибо, но нет. Кстати, с каких это пор десептиконы помогают соратникам?

 **01:57 Капитан_Крюк:** А кто сказал, что я помогаю задаром?

 **01:58 БизнесБот:** Задаром только низкопробный энергон в шарколовке.

 **01:58 Suddenness:** Пыщ-пыщ, хлоп-хлоп, а вот и я! :D *появился*

 **01:59 Юпитер:** *ухмыльнулся* Как всегда, неожиданно) Привет)

 **01:59 Suddenness:** Ага, я такой. Х)) *дурашливо лыбится* И тебе злого цикла!

 **02:00 Великий_и_Ужасный:** Придурки.

 **02:01 Юпитер:** О, наша Гордость появилась. *сарказм*

 **02:02 Великий_и_Ужасный:** Если бы ты не врубил не вовремя свою грохоталку, мы бы сегодня не проиграли колёсным идиотам!

 **02:02 Юпитер:** *скептически* Как всегда, я виноват.

 **02:03 Suddenness:** Умники, бла-бла-бла…

 **02:03 Bargain:** Может, договоримся?

 **02:04 БизнесБот:** Может! Кстати, ты мне кой-чего должен, в курсе?

 **02:05 Bargain:** Ты мне тоже должен, не забывай.

 **02:05 БизнесБот:** Сочтёмся.

 **02:06 Express:** Чего не на платформах?

 **02:06 Юпитер:** Вахта.

 **02:07 Shief:** И потому ты сидишь в чате.

 **02:07 Юпитер:** Простите, а вы кто?

 **02:08 Shief:** Кстати, если кто видел Скандюка, немедленно послать его ко мне, у меня с ним крепкий разговор будет.

 **02:09 Юпитер:** Прошу меня извинить, я вас и не узнал.

 **02:10 Великий_и_Ужасный:** /оффлайн/

 **02:11 Shief:** /оффлайн/

 **02:12 Express:** Оу, не знал, что босс тоже в чате сидит.

 **02:13 БизнесБот:** Сегодня ещё обошлось. Позавчера он рвал и метал.

 **02:14 Suddenness:** От его пушки до сих пор зияет дыра в стене компункта, я в неё даже попасть через два коридора пытался.

 **02:14 Юпитер:** И?..

 **02:15 Suddenness:** Не попал.(((

 **02:16 ВесЁлыйТракторисТ_:** эм… 

**02:17 Капитан_Крюк:** Ну ты и тупой. Как я до сих пор с вами в гештальт соединяюсь, не пойму никогда.

 **02:18 Wingy:** Значит, ты тоже тупой.

 **02:18 БизнесБот:** злого цикла, Винг, давно тебя не видел.

 **02:19 Wingy:** и тебе того же

 **02:20 Express:** Меня хоть пригласите.

 **02:20 БизнесБот:** Куда уж без тебя. Давайте ко мне в отсек, накатим по кубику. /оффлайн/

 **02:21 Wingy:** Уже иду. /оффлайн/

 **02:21 Express:** аналогично. /оффлайн/

 **02:22 Юпитер:** Друзья все валят за границу, а я на вахте остаюсь…*)

 **02:23 Suddenness:** рифмоплётством страдаешь х)

 **02:24 Юпитер:** Это из местных песен.

 **02:25 Капитан_Крюк:** В общем, я понял, что мне здесь неквинт делать.

 **02:26 Suddenness:** Правильно, портуй отсюда.

 **02:27 Юпитер:** Это делать у нас умеешь только ты)

 **02:27 Bargain:** LOL

 **02:27 Капитан_Крюк:** /оффлайн/

 **02:28 Suddenness:** Полёт?

 **02:28 Юпитер:** Полёт.

 **02:29 Bargain:** Я поставлю на вас обоих и в любом случае выиграю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) - Отсылка к песне **Сергей Шнуров - Super good.**


	2. G1

**_Вселенский чат. Доступ только для избранных._ ** _  
Кибертронский ночной полуорн. Показ времени в чате отключён, т. к. над его пользователями (они же админы) оно не властно._

**The Godfather:** *медитирует*

 **Злой_Барабек:** Где здесь ближайший маркет?

**The Godfather:** В сотне световых лет отсюда. А что за спешка?

**Злой_Барабек:** Мой холодильник пуст.

**The Godfather:** Ты вчера пообедал моим племянником в соседней системе.

**Злой_Барабек:** Мне его хватило на одну дентопластину.

**The Godfather:** Не знал, что они ещё у тебя сохранились.

**Злой_Барабек:** И на тебя сохранённая найдётся. Миллиарды ворн точу.

**The Godfather:** Шарк ненасытный. Хочешь похудеть – спроси меня, как. *ржач*

_На Кибертроне наблюдается кратковременное землетрясение (!). Кэп в шоке._

**Злой_Барабек:** Да пошёл ты.

 **The Godfather:** Куда? К тебе? :D

**Злой_Барабек:** Ко мне и так все всех посылают, на кой квинт ещё и ты мне сдался.

**The Godfather:** Ай-яй-яй… А где же твои родственные чувства?)

**Злой_Барабек:** Коннектил я их во все чёрные дыры!

**The Godfather:** Хотел бы я на это посмотреть! XDDDDD

_На Кибертроне наблюдается ещё один толчок и пятикликовое землетрясение._

_Администратор раздела ** _Хаос_ Злой_Барабек** включил настройку «Цензура»._

**Злой_Барабек:** Теперь уж не посмотришь. Мухахаха!!! *аццкий смех*

_Администратор раздела ** _Космос_ The Godfather** включил самые полные права доступа своего аккаунта к аккаунтам других участников и их данным._

**The Godfather:** Кто кого!)))

 **ВеликийСервер:** *сонно* Ну вы меня там сильно не нагружайте, ладно?

**The Godfather:** Вито, спокуха, всё пучком.

**Злой_Барабек:** *возмущённо завопил* Я голодееееееееен – Дайте что-нибудь пожрать!!! *)

_На Кибертроне наблюдается перезагрузка всех серверов, временный глюк сетей и выход из строя всех частот и аудиосистем._

**The Godfather:** Ёпрст!!!!!

_Матрица активирована._

**Летописец:** *всё записал в Завет* Опять ругаемся? Вито, будь добр, восстанови интернет на Кибертроне.

 **ВеликийСервер:** Сейчас. Все новорожденные Искры мне спугнули, придурки… /оффлайн/

**The Godfather:** А ведь он прав, я не могу за это его уволить.

**Злой_Барабек:** *злорадно* Без него ты сдохнешь.

**Летописец:** Из-за чего разборка?

**The Godfather:** *сердито* Из-за одного идиота, с которым, увы, я состою в близком в родстве, как это ни прискорбно.

**Злой_Барабек:** Чей бы шарк мычал!!!

**Летописец:** Ну-ну, не стоит…

**Злой_Барабек:** Захлопни вокодер, пенсионер!

**Летописец:** Это я-то пенсионер?!

**The Godfather:** Триха, не спорь со старшими.

**Летописец:** Скажите это моему приёмному спарку.

**The Godfather:** *строго* Кстати, почему он в последнее время перестал беседовать с вверенной ему флеш-картой?

**Летописец:** Она только что активировалась на зов вашего «Ёпрст!!!!!».

**Злой_Барабек:** *заржал*

_Магнитные аномалии._

**Гефест:** Куда я попал? оО

 **The Godfather:** Это не древнегреческий фэндом, ты попал не по адресу. Кстати, кто дал тебе права доступа?

**Гефест:** Понятия не имею. Звиняйте, коллеги. /оффлайн/

**ВеликийСервер:** Шастают всякие. *бурчит*

**The Godfather:** *добродушно* Не ворчи, лучше прочти братику лекцию о том, откуда берутся бэты :D

**Злой_Барабек:** Тьфу на вас по сто раз. *улетел искать маркет*

**Летописец:** А последнее слово всё-таки за мной. XD. *записал всё*

***

**_Закрытый чат для крылатых. В это же время._ ** _  
Показ кибертронского времени._

**03:73 Великий_и_Ужасный:** Товарищи присадкоманы, тунеядцы…

 **03:73 Suddenness:** это был намёк? х)

**03:73 Великий_и_Ужасный:** …хулиганы, энергоголики…

**03:74 Suddenness:** С каких это пор ты толкаешь пафосные речи?

**03:74 Великий_и_Ужасный:** Скоро выборы.

**03:75 Юпитер:** Ты забыл, Мегз был, есть и будет.

**03:75 Великий_и_Ужасный:** Ничего, это скоро пройдёт.

**03:76 Белый_Таран:** Вы какие-то напряжные сегодня, чесслово.

**03:76 Юпитер:** А кто тебя напрягает, красавец?

**03:77 Suddenness:** Если что-то не нравится – портуй отсюда, это чат для крылатых.

**03:77 Юпитер:** Как ты груб)

**03:78 Suddenness:** по-другому не умею х)

**03:78 Белый_Таран:** Не был бы я крылатым, не попал бы сюда.

**03:79 Юпитер:** Судя по твоему нику, ты летаешь еле-еле.

**03:79 Белый_Таран:** Ошибаешься, это просто моя работа.

**03:80 Великий_и_Ужасный:** Хочешь под моё начало?

**03:80 Белый_Таран:** Это что, вербовка?

**03:81 Юпитер:** *сервофейсплет* Если понадобится, ты и шарктикона завербуешь?

**03:81 Великий_и_Ужасный:** А ты молчи.

**03:82 Scientist:** привет…

**03:82 Великий_и_Ужасный:** Ты где был эти четыре миллиона лет?! Я тебя жду, жду!

**03:83 Scientist:** прости…

**03:83 Кол:** Что за сопли в чате?!

**03:84 Белый_Таран:** ну привет, друг)

**03:84 D-eath:** всем привет

**03:85 Кол:** я до последнего надеялся, что ТЫ здесь не появишься.

**03:85 /Админ. Аккаунт неопределён./:** Я голодееееееееен – Дайте что-нибудь пожрать!!!

_Перезагрузка всех компьютеров, шум в аудиосенсорах. Граждане со слабой нейросетью выпадают в кратковременный оффлайн._

_…_

_Чат завис. Приносим наши извинения. Ошибка вычислена. Перезапуск системы._

_…_

_Система перезапущена. Сеть восстановлена._

**04:05 Великий_и_Ужасный:** /оффлайн/

 **04:05 Белый_Таран:** /оффлайн/

**04:05 Кол:** /оффлайн/

**04:05 D-eath:** /оффлайн/

**04:06 Юпитер:** фу-ты ну-ты, серво гнуты – что это только что было?!

**04:08 Юпитер:** Ау, ребята!

**04:09 Suddenness:** я оглох(((

**04:09 Юпитер:** Завтра в медблок сходишь.

**04:10 Suddenness:** Ненавижу медблоки.

**04:11 Scientist:** *выпал в осадок*

**04:11 Express:** ща по кусочкам соберём и сунем в посылочку)

**04:12 Scientist:** ой

**04:13 Wingy:** Вот тебе и «ой»! У Октана вообще сброс бензина случился!

**04:13 Юпитер:** +100500!!!!!)

**04:14 Suddenness:** бугага х)))

**04:15 Express:** и ещё + 100500!!!

**04:15 Wingy:** чего ржёте, это реальность, в которой я сейчас нахожусь

**04:16 Капитан Сильвер:** Если здесь такова реальность, то я просто впечатлён.

**04:17 Wingy:** *закатил оптику* Ещё один.

**04:17 Капитан Сильвер:** Чем я тебя не устроил?

**04:18 Suddenness:** Капитанов нынче много х)

**04:18 Капитан Сильвер:** Ещё один?!

**04:19 Express:** *валяется*

**04:19 Юпитер:** Ты не единственный бот с капитанским ником.

**04:20 Светляк:** Капитан Сильвер, шеф, как бы то ни было, вы – наш капитан.

**04:20 Scientist:** Кэп, а мы с вами знакомы?

**04:21 Express:** С кэпом так или иначе знакомы все XD

**04:21 Капитан Сильвер:** А я вас знаю?

**04:22 A_R:** я узнал вас всех)

**04:22 Wingy:** Scientist, Капитан Сильвер, Светляк и A_R, вы четверо явно не из наших.

**04:23 Suddenness:** Кэп, ты сикер?

**04:23 Капитан Сильвер:** Нет.

**04:24 Express:** Позорище.

**04:24 Wingy:** Сам-то шаттл, придержи глоссу.

**04:25 Express:** Можно подумать, ты у нас сикер.

**04:25 Scientist:** Кто сказал – шаттл? Где?!

**04:26 Express:** Я шаттл.

**04:26 Suddenness:** Паровоз, твой номер 16.

**04:27 Express:** Тебя никто не спрашивал, внезапный ты наш.

_Магнитные аномалии._

**04:29 A_R:** Что за квинтотень происходит?!

 **04:30 Юпитер:** Я задаю себе тот же вопрос.

**04:30 Scientist:** С научной точки зрения…

**04:31 Великий_и_Ужасный:** *взмолился* Мы сейчас не в Академии! Шлак, вырубило на 30 кликов.

**04:31 Suddenness:** Слабак)

**04:32 Великий_и_Ужасный:** Как ты смеешь?!

**04:32 Suddenness:** А что ты мне сделаешь? х)

**04:33 Великий_и_Ужасный:** ты забыл о моём прекрасном пении)

**04:33 Юпитер:** ага, Праймусом-богом прошу – не нарывайся ты на его пение!

**04:34 Suddenness:** А мне всё равно! Не боимся мы шарка и квинта! Х))

**04:34 Великий_и_Ужасный:** Я тебе сейчас по фейсу наваляю!

**04:35 Suddenness:** Хлоп, и я в домике! *показал глоссу* :Р

**04:35 Юпитер:** Да уймись ты!

**04:36 Великий_и_Ужасный:** Никакого почтения!

**04:36 Suddenness:** С какой стати? :D

**04:37 Великий_и_Ужасный:** кончай ржать!!!

**04:37 Юпитер:** Парни, хватит!

**04:38 Великий_и_Ужасный:** Ну нет, я этого так не оставлю! *дал по шлему*

**04:38 Suddenness:** Хлоп! *увернулся и снова показал глоссу*

**04:39 Великий_и_Ужасный:** *начал стрелять*

**04:39 Suddenness:** Ай! Уй! Альфочка! *уворачивается*

**04:40 Юпитер:** *хорошенько жахнул* Достали оба!

**04:41 Великий_и_Ужасный:** Придурок, теперь я тоже оглох!

**04:41 Suddenness:** Бум-бабах, трах-тарарах, и мы летим лечиться!)))

**04:42 Юпитер:** Кто-то ещё заливал, что ненавидит медблоки. Кому из нас лечиться - ещё под большим вопросом.

_Снова магнитные аномалии._

_Внимание: высокая загруженность трафика. Система нуждается в перезагрузке._

**04:44 Юпитер:** ТОЛЬКО НЕ ЭТО!!!

 **04:44 Suddenness:** ТОЛЬКО НЕ ЭТО!!!

**04:44 Великий_и_Ужасный:** ТОЛЬКО НЕ ЭТО!!!

_Глобальная перезагрузка. Над Восом звучит протяжный хоровой «fuck»._

**The Godfather:** Грёбанные сцукеры :DDDDD 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) - Отсылка к пародии на песню **"Я свободен".**


	3. G1

_**Приват-чаты на двоих собеседников. Время в привате отключено ради истинного привата.**  
Личный чат №3._

**iron Fist:** Привет, дорогая. Скучаешь?

 **Chromatics:** *кокетливо* Как тебе сказать…

 **iron Fist:** Не понял?!

 **Chromatics:** Тебя уже очень долго не было дома… Элита улетела к вам, и нам с фемочками совершенно нечем заняться! А мне так хочется чего-то натворить… Хочется романтики… :3

 **iron Fist:** Натворить захотелось? Тогда, может, подождёшь меня, и мы натворим вдвоём?)

 **Chromatics:** *вентиляция* Тебя с войны дождёшься…

 **iron Fist:** Я сейчас в Праксусе, завтра буду в Иаконе, и приеду к тебе.

 **iron Fist:** Ты ответишь?

 **iron Fist:** Хромия, не молчи!

 **Chromatics:** Эм… Это неожиданно) Постой, ты не шутишь? Ты в Праксусе?! О_О

 **iron Fist:** Так я и сказал. Что с тобой?

 **Chromatics:** да ничего… Это так неожиданно… Я не думала, что ты на Кибертроне!

 **iron Fist:** Что тут неожиданного? Ты ведь ждала меня)

 **Chromatics:** Да…

 **iron Fist:** Тогда до завтра, милая. *поцелуй* Кстати, встретимся с тобой в клубе «Весёлый шарк».

 **iron Fist:** /оффлайн/

 **Chromatics:** О нет. Только не «Весёлый шарк»!.. /оффлайн/

***

_Личный чат №6._

**Shief:** Тишина.

 **Shief:** Никакого привата.

 **Shief:** …

 **Великий_и_Ужасный:** … /оффлайн/

 **Shief:** ??!!

 **Express:** ой, простите… /оффлайн/

 **Paxy_hero:** лол, Мегз. С тобой никто общаться не хочет)

 **Shief:** Пошёл к шаркам, Прайм.

 **Paxy_hero:** Теряешь собеседника)

 **Shief:** Ты не собеседник, ты пафосный кусок железа, у которого сегодня соображения не хватило отвести свой батальон подальше.

 **Paxy_hero:** Грубый ты( /оффлайн/

 **Shief:** Идиот.

 **Shief:** …

 **Рыжий укурок:** Точки – это не есть хорошо!

 **Shief:** а ты кто, придурок?

 **Рыжий укурок:** обижаешь? Не придурок, а укурок.

 **Shief:** Без разницы. Пытаюсь выяснить, способен ли ты со мной общаться.

 **Рыжий укурок:** А что я здесь делаю?

 **Shief:** Не моя проблема.

 **Рыжий укурок:** Об чём разговор?

 **Shief:** О квантовой механике.

 **Рыжий укурок:** Правда что ли?

 **Shief:** Нет, неправда. Мне верить нельзя.

 **Рыжий укурок:** Так это был розыгрыш! А у меня ещё с Академии плохо с механикой!

 **Shief:** И ты говоришь это десептикону?

 **Рыжий укурок:** Так ты десептикон?!

 **Shief:** не дрейфь, автобот.

 **Рыжий укурок:** Откуда ты знаешь, что я автобот?!

 **Shief:** Оттуда, что только у автоботов бывают такие идиотские ники и такая неадекватная реакция. Шлак побери, кто вас только программировал?

 **Рыжий укурок:** Я не программист, это админы программисты. Я удивлён, что у вас, десептиконов, тоже плохо с механикой.

 **Shief:** Не будь ты автоботом, я бы сказал, что нашёл меха по несчастью. Это **у меня** плохо с квантовой механикой.

 **Рыжий укурок:** у меня тоже… Расскажешь?

 **Shief:** Уговорил, автобот. Механика ещё никому не мешала. Итак, давным-давно, на далёком-предалёком Кибертроне…

***

_Личный чат №5._

**Paxy_hero:** Хот, попытайся выпытать у него что-то.

 **Рыжий укурок:** Да он уже начал.

 **Paxy_hero:** и о чём же?

 **Рыжий укурок:** О квантовой механике. Ну, в его исполнении она не совсем квантовая, но факт…

 **Paxy_hero:** Эх, напрасно я из его чата ушёл.

***

_Личный чат №10._

**Suddenness:** Я подбил твой танк.

 **Юпитер:** А теперь я твой.

 **Suddenness:** Ничего, сейчас я отыграюсь, брат.

 **Юпитер:** На поле танки грохотали…

 **Suddenness:** Сколько уже играем?

 **Юпитер:** Почти два джоора. Сейчас получу кристалл и прервусь на 15 кликов.

 **Suddenness:** у тебя лишнего кубика не найдётся?

 **Юпитер:** Найдётся. Как дойдём, дуй ко мне.

 **Suddenness:** Я разик попробовал гонять танки с Блитцвингом…

 **Юпитер:** и?..

 **Suddenness:** Уж лучше бы я гонял его самого.

 **Юпитер:** Я тебя понимаю. Мне он все сенсоры прожужжал насчёт того, что сикеры играть в танки вообще не имеют права.

 **Suddenness:** сделаем ему большой прогон?

 **Юпитер:** Согласен. Обсудим это за кубиком. Твой ход.

***

_Личный чат №11._

**Chromatics:** Милый, всё пропало!

 **Desire-bot:** Что случилось, свет Искры моей?

 **Chromatics:** Он приезжает завтра! Шарк побери, почему он меня раньше не предупредил?! А теперь всё пропало! Он собирается найти меня в «Весёлом шарке»! И как раз тогда, когда туда собирались мы! Праймус, неужели он теперь нас раскроет?!

 **Desire-bot:** Не волнуйся, свет Искры моей. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

 **Chromatics:** Но что?

 **Desire-bot:** Приезжай сегодня ко мне, свет Искры моей.

 **Chromatics:** Увы, не могу((( Он требует к приезду уюта в семейном отсеке, мотивируя это тем, что он солдат. Сигма, и угораздило же меня тогда купиться на новенький бластер и заключить Связь с солдатом! Шлак бы побрал солдата и его автоботскую армию!

 **Desire-bot:** Не ругайся, свет Искры моей. Я что-нибудь придумаю.

 **Chromatics:** Ты не мог бы не говорить про свет?

 **Desire-bot:** А почему нет, моя страсть?

 **Chromatics:** Потому что у меня его только что отключили.

 **Desire-bot:** …

***

_Личный чат №8._

**Rockforever:** Вот что я тебе скажу, бро: Линкины рулят, и это без вариантов.

 **Господин Патефонский:** Не только.

 **Rockforever:** А кто с ними сравнится?

 **Господин Патефонский:** Rammstein.

 **Rockforever:** Я с тобой согласен, только я сейчас западаю на Линкинов.

 **Господин Патефонский:** Бетховен.

 **Rockforever:** у тебя была собака? оО

 **Господин Патефонский:** Композитор. В землю закопал, надпись написал.

 **Rockforever:** WHAT?!

 **Господин Патефонский:** Ответ положительный.

 **Rockforever:** Квинт тебя возьми, ты можешь выражаться нормально?

 **Господин Патефонский:** ?

 **Rockforever:** ох, ты безнадёжен. Ты можешь разговаривать без всяких полоцательно-отрижительных ответов и механических односложных фраз?

 **Господин Патефонский:** Положительно-отрицательных. Ответ положи… могу.

 **Rockforever:** Жалко собачку.

 **Господин Патефонский:** Это замысел композитора.

 **Rockforever:** Какого по счёту?

 **Господин Патефонский:** В соответствии с моей базой данных, а также применив метод исключения…

 **Rockforever:** *взвыл*

 **Господин Патефонский:** Мои извинения. Я выбираю Вангелиса.

 **Rockforever:** о-о-о, он – самый чёткий музыкант!

 **Господин Патефонский:** Подтяни нижние частоты своего воя.

 **Rockforever:** Согласен.

 **Господин Патефонский:** И настрой свой волновой модуль на более широкий радиус.

 **Rockforever:** Есть.

 **Господин Патефонский:** И я приятно удивлён твоей неприязнью к Джастину Биберу.

 **Rockforever:** Ненавижу! Эврика, бро, ты можешь нормально разговаривать!

 **Господин Патефонский:** Ответ положительный.

 **Rockforever:** Фак…

***

_Личный чат №6._

**Shief:** …и даже собрал свою первую лазерную шашку Panasonic-the-Hedgehog, которая через пять кликов пошла ситхам на сувениры. После этого я понял, что механика – всё-таки мой профиль, только совсем не молекулярный и не квантовый. Инструктор предлагал лазерную стрельбу по мишени. Чтобы, знаешь, выяснить скорость энергопотоков. Так оно и вышло. С ролью мишени он справился на отлично. Высшее руководство даже присудило ему премию «Золотой Кибертрон».

 **Рыжий укурок:** /оффлайн/

 **Shief:** *trollface*


	4. G1

_**Общий чат кибертронских вооружённых сил.**  
Земное время._

**11:25 Великий_и_Ужасный:** Юпитер, вперёд! А я пока посижу…

 **11:25 Автобот S.:** …на горшке.

**11:25 Великий_и_Ужасный:** Эй, кто дал доступ в боевой чат детям?!

**11:26 Автобот S.:** Я не ребёнок!

**11:26 Великий_и_Ужасный:** У тебя в профиле стоит возраст – 11 земных лет. И ты мелкое, надоедливое, автоботское белковое!

**11:27 Автобот S.:** А ты – злобное десептиконское желтковое! Я Оптимусу пожалуюсь!

**11:27 Полифем в квадрате:** Оптимус Прайм не является админом чата… извините, на меня летит снаряд! /оффлайн/

**11:27Автобот S.:** Вы сидите в чате во время битвы?!

**11:28 Великий_и_Ужасный:** Дуй отсюда, мальчишка!

**11:28 Shief:** Аэроботы на подходе. И если ты, боль рукояти моей альт-формы, сейчас же не бросишь свих триадников на заоблачный мордобой, я твоим крыльям не завидую!

**11:28 Великий_и_Ужасный:** Да-да, сейчас! /оффлайн/

**11:29 Полифем в квадрате:** Я вовремя убрался.

**11:30 Shief:** Это уж точно.

**11:31 Автобот S.:** Shief, ты кто?

**11:31 Shief:** тот, кто ест белковых во время утренней, дневной и вечерней заправки.

**11:32 Автобот S.:** Врёшь! От нас топливопроводы сводит!

**11:32 Полифем в квадрате:** Му-ха-ха, вот ты и спалился, мальчишка!

**11:33 Shief:** Что?! В БАН!!!

**11:33 Express:** Кого спалила пресвятая десептиконская инквизиция? Спички нужны?

**11:33 Автобот S.:** Злые вы(( /оффлайн/

_Пользователь **Автобот S.** пожизненно забанен в Общем чате кибертронских вооружённых сил. Причина: устойчивая ненависть фиолетовой фракции к органической заправке._

**11:34 Express:** оО квинтассе! Кто админ?!

 **11:35 The Godfather:** *трагически* Да, спарк мой, квинтассе. /оффлайн/

**11:35 Shief:** ШТА???!!! Я этого админа лично достану!!! /оффлайн/

**11:36 Wingy:** Астро, будь добр, мне сейчас на укрепления лезть. Не поможешь?

**11:36 Express:** С тебя энергон. И спички. /оффлайн/

**11:36 Wingy:** /оффлайн/

**11:37 Полифем в квадрате:** Желания сбываются.

**11:38 M &M’s:** Неудачи в коннекте, дефицит кредитов, стопор вашей военной карьеры? Мы можем вам помочь!

**11:38 Полифем в квадрате:** Как я люблю спамеров. По частям. Под чудным энергонным соусом.

**11:39 M &M’s:** Мы можем продать тебе специальную кухонную бензопилу для частей и пару бесплатных насадок на коннектор в подарок.

**11:39 Полифем в квадрате:** А упоротых спамеров – тем более. *умилился*

**11:40 M &M’s:** Няшество квадратное, ты просто супер.

**11:40 Полифем в квадрате:** И ты, Ваше Укуренное Величество, крутишь в чате рекламный бизнес? А знаешь, у нас тут свои сопернички.

**11:41 M &M’s:** Чо-чо? Не-е, мы не Величество. Мы – это мы. И мы вообще жрали квинтов третьего дня! :D

**11:41 Полифем в квадрате:** Рассуждая логически, могу с уверенностью сказать, что ты… вас двое. И я вас обоих уже обожаю.

**11:42 M &M’s:** Нас двое??? Да неужели? Знаешь, двойное партнёрство пока не в моде на Кибертроне, но мы тебе поможем. *похабные ухмылки*

**11:42 Полифем в квадрате:** *растаял* О-о-о, да месье знает толк в извращениях! Я и сам такой…

**11:43 Soldering-iron:** Так, это что за?! Неквинт молодое автоботское поколение смущать, извращенец! А вы оба – марш отсюда! Нашли, где в Датанете сидеть! Шальная шрапнель в Искру – и прощай бэтство! И так всю обшивку себе испортили, я всё видел!!!

**11:44 Полифем в квадрате:** *возмутился* Мы всего лишь обсуждали праймусославный слэш! Ишь, командир нашёлся! Не учи учёного!

**11:44 M &M’s:** Да-да, ты ещё кто?

_Пользователь **Soldering-iron** изменил никнейм на **Танцующий с плоскогубцами**._

**11:46 M &M’s:** ДАНИЧКА!!! /оффлайн/

 **11:47 Танцующий с плоскогубцами:** *facepalm* До чего я дожил: меня теперь принимают за даничку.

**11:47 Полифем в квадрате:** Я читал белковое творчество с твоим участием, там ты реально даничка.

**11:48 Танцующий с плоскогубцами:** *дабл-facepalm* Я уже подумываю перепрошиться. Заткнись, «учёный».

**11:48 Полифем в квадрате:** Но я действительно учёный. Хоть и извращенец.

**11:49 Танцующий с плоскогубцами:** Какая милая смесь. Моя химия отдыхает.

**11:50 Полифем в квадрате:** А какая у тебя химия?

**11:50 Танцующий с плоскогубцами:** Такая, что выест тебе проц, если ты не заткнёшься.

_Пользователь **Танцующий с плоскогубцами** изменил никнейм на **Злое Перфорыло**._

**11:52 Wars Femme:** Никогда не прощу!!! Как ты мог?!

 **11:52 Полифем в квадрате:** Я всё мог, святой Магог, теперь я бот с Искрой без ног…

**11:53 Wars Femme:** Нет у тебя Искры!!! Ты стрелял в меня!!! Только что!!!

**11:53 Полифем в квадрате:** Я смотрел в датапад и не видел цели.

**11:53 Wars Femme:** Ночью ты видел её гораздо лучше!

**11:54 Злое Перфорыло:** Что??!! Как ты могла?!

**11:54 Полифем в квадрате:** …

**11:55 Wars Femme:** Я всё могла! С меня хватит! Я подаю на разрыв бонд-связи!

**11:55 Полифем в квадрате:** А создать её сначала?! Я ж ещё свою Искру и вставной манипулятор даже не предлагал! оО

**11:55 Wars Femme:** /оффлайн/

**11:56 Полифем в квадрате:** Я в расстроенных чувствах.

**11:56 Злое Перфорыло:** Я тоже… И ты не сказал, чей я в белковом творчестве был даничка.

**11:57 Я, Рокер Фреддиевич:** И когда только успел?

**11:57 Злое Перфорыло:** почему вас всех так интересует моя личная жизнь?!

**11:58 Полифем в квадрате:** Потому что личный гарем в виде ящика с инструментами – это уже позавчерашний орн. Тебе нужен свежий взгляд на вещи.

**11:58 Злое Перфорыло:** Заткнись, слэшер шарков. 

**11:59 Полифем в квадрате:** Но тогда ты не узнаешь, чей ты даничка.

**11:59 Я, Рокер Фреддиевич:** Передаю координаты…

**12:00 Злое Перфорыло:** В личку, пожалуйста.

**12:00 Я, Рокер Фреддиевич:** …того жёлтого миниботского корпуса, который сейчас троллит вражеского кошака гипсовым муляжом своей собственной головы.

**12:01 Злое Перфорыло:** ЧЕГО?! Откуда он взял гипс?!

**12:01 Супер-Чувак:** Известно, откуда. Твой Перси увлёкся гипсовой скульптурой в стенах блока, а также нелегальной продажей вышеозначенного скульптурного материала.

**12:02 Злое Перфорыло:** Почему это он мой??!!

**12:02 Полифем в квадрате:** Не напрягай нейросеть. Потому, что именно от него ты ушёл в начале фанфика.

**12:03 Супер-Чувак:** *заржал*

**12:03 Я, Рокер Фреддиевич:** +100500!!! Ссылку, пол-Кибертрона за ссылку! Чел, я, между прочим, записываю твой ржач х)

**12:04 Супер-Чувак:** Твой модуль меня не достанет, браток)

**12:04 Я, Рокер Фреддиевич:** уже достал) Я в соседнем окопе сижу)

**12:05 Злое Перфорыло:** Грёбанная жизнь!!! Вашу дани через квинтов бампер, за что?!

**12:06 Полифем в квадрате:** Спроси у своих белковых сошек. И это ещё не всё…

**12:06 Злое Перфорыло:** Не надо!!! Иначе я пополню вами мою именную коллекцию запчастей!

**12:07 Wingy:** Я присоединяюсь к требованию ссылки. Кстати, а от кого ушёл-то? От гипса или от Перси?

**12:08 Suddenness:** *пришёл, увидел и проржался* От Перси к гипсу. Квинтец драма, я прав? х)

**12:08 Полифем в квадрате:** Нет, дальше была встреча в заправке с таинственным красивым нейтралом… 

**12:09 Злое Перфорыло:** ХВАТИТ!!!!! Я больше не хочу ничего знать!!!

**12:10 Супер-Чувак:** Тьфу, ржа! Меня осколком зацепило!

**12:10 Злое Перфорыло:** Уже еду!!! /оффлайн/

**12:10 Супер-Чувак:** /оффлайн/

**12:11 Полифем в квадрате:** Эх, а я покинутая Шах... Шех... Шаркозада.

**12:12 Suddenness:** Шаркозадница, ты вообще соавтором у белкового автора был.

**12:12 Полифем в квадрате:** Это исключено. Как тебе такое в процессор пришло?

**12:13 Suddenness:** А неквинт было своё извращённое творчество на сервер «Немезиса» скидывать!

**12:14 Капитан_Крюк:** Я тоже читал. И даже поставил лайк.

**12:14 Suddenness:** Кстати, Винг, в танчики я брата обставил. Так что гони бабки.

**12:15 Wingy:** Ошибаешься, я профи. Следующий раунд играешь со мной. И он уже начинается.

**12:15 Suddenness:** Мне лень уходить из чата, танкист.

**12:16 Wingy:** Реальный раунд, дебил. Колёсные зашевелились, так что подними свои шарковы элероны в воздух.

**12:16 Suddenness:** Ты очень невежлив.

**12:17 Wingy:** А я для тебя на кончиках супинаторов танцевать должен?

**12:17 Suddenness:** Нет. Ты сразу не сказал, что я дебил. /оффлайн/

**12:17 Wingy:** /оффлайн/

**12:18 Я, Рокер Фреддиевич:** жжёте, мехи, от вас можно отработанное сбросить XD

**12:19 Капитан_Крюк:** у тебя неконтролируемый сброс отработанного?

**12:20 Я, Рокер Фреддиевич:** А почему ты спрашиваешь?

**12:21 Капитан_Крюк:** Ибо это моя работа — следить за исправностью корпусов (на самом деле нет).

**12:21 Полифем в квадрате:** Крюк, ты такой умный, шлем не жмёт?

**12:22 Капитан_Крюк:** Вынужден тебя разочаровать. 

**12:22 Old _Car:** И вот это вы называете войной? Кто не стреляет, сидит в окопах с датападами и проходит Первую Кибертронскую. *facepalm*

**12:23 Я, Рокер Фреддиевич:** Старый, по какому праздничному поводу в чат припёрся? х)

**12:23 Old_Car:** А что, раз старый, так и заглянуть нельзя?

**12:24 Полифем в квадрате:** Создай чат для пенсионеров, гайка-старушка. А я буду тебя навещать. *ухмылка*

**12:25 Летописец:** Old_Car, я заодно с тобой. Только сперва этот чат надо создать.

**12:26 Old_Car:** Не ожидал. Постой, а кто позволит тебе создавать чаты?

**12:26 Летописец:** Админ. Ибо я модератор. /оффлайн/

**12:27 Old_Car:** Кто это вообще такой? оО

**12:27 Капитан_Крюк:** Сам задаюсь вопросом. В ДатаЧате уже третий орн подряд мелькают какие-то неизвестные админы, после которых периодически отказывает Кибернет и происходят магнитные бури. Мы все коллективно квинтеем.

**12:28 Я, Рокер Фреддиевич:** Я, честно, тоже не понял, что за шарковня происходит. Раньше воевали как воевали. А в последнюю неделю сенсоры сбоят и сигнал плохо идёт.

**12:28 Полифем в квадрате:** *пророчески* Ібо грядётъ медицинская катаклізма, пришествие киберъ-пауковъ, інфляция, ростъ ценъ на энергонъ, ростъ и весъ механоидовъ обеих армий, искаженіе пространства, искаженіе искаженія, искаженіе процѣссора и увѣличеніе количества органіческой травы.

**12:28 Я, Рокер Фреддиевич:** ачѣшуеть…/оффлайн/

**12:29 Old_Car:** /оффлайн/

**12:29 Капитан_Крюк:** *оборжался* /оффлайн/

**12:30 Рыжий укурок:** Мех, ты упорот XDD /оффлайн/

**12:30 Полифем в квадрате:** *расцвёл*

**12:31 Scientist:** *полил* /оффлайн/

**12:32 Express:** *и пересадил в горшок* /оффлайн/

**12:32 Полифем в квадрате:** *остался довольный и удовлетворённый*

**12:32 Злое Перфорыло:** нет, какой же всё-таки извращенец(( /оффлайн/

**12:33 M &M’s:** А всё-таки наша реклама не пропала зря.)))

_Пользователь **Полифем в квадрате** изменил никнейм на **Маньяк-Цветуёчек**._

**12:35 Suddenness:** А альфские права ты Перфорылу раскрой. И напиши наконец проду!!! 


	5. G1

_Всё страньше и страньше. ©_ __

__

_**Профессионально-профильные чаты.**  
Кибертрон._

_Чат юного электрика._

**19:32 Chromatics:** Профи-мехи, помогите бедной фемке!

 **19:33 Капитан_Крюк:** Я в вашем распоряжении. Что надо отвинтить и ампутировать?

 **19:33 Chromatics:** Идите к шарку. Я ищу нормального электрика.

 **19:34 Капитан_Крюк:** Вы только что послали его к шарку.

 **19:34 Chromatics:** у шарка тоже вырубили энергию?

 **19:35 Капитан_Крюк:** Возможно. Только я не совсем понял, какое отношение к этому имеете вы… А хотя если вы шарк, тогда я по адресу.

 **19:35 Chromatics:** Вы издеваетесь?

 **19:36 Капитан_Крюк:** Нет, я честен.

 **19:36 Злое Перфорыло:** Конечно, честен, только окуляры лживые, да глоссу давно пора демонтировать и в резервный порт вставить. Ты что здесь делаешь? Твоё место – в чате юного медбота!

 **19:37 Капитан_Крюк:** А на твоё место уже давно никто не обращает внимания. Видимо, оно не слишком привлекательное.

 **19:37 Chromatics:** Шта???

 **19:37 Капитан_Крюк:** Это называется дружеским общением, юная фем. Не волнуйтесь, чат особого значения не имеет, я приму ваш заказ.

 **19:38 Злое Перфорыло:** Ты съехал с процессора?!

 **19:38 Капитан_Крюк:** с того момента, как ампутировал первую конечность, разрезал испорченный топливопровод автоботского дезактива для утилизационного анализа, случайно нарисовал неприличный глиф на хвосте нашего воздушного истероида и поставил суровый, но очень полезный опыт на двух турбо-крысах. Ты давно должен был заметить, что у меня поехали алгоритмы. Коллега, шлак тебе через горловину.

 **19:38 Chromatics:** …

 **19:39 Злое Перфорыло:** Шлак? Да пошёл ты. Я соблюдаю гигиену, бешеный ты дебил.

 **19:39 Капитан_Крюк:** Не пойду. А хотя жди меня в чате юного медбота. Если не боишься общаться с бешеным дебилом. Я вот не боюсь. *сложил из пальцев коннектор*

 **19:40 Злое Перфорыло:** Я тебя уже жду, анатомическая ты сволочь. И, будь уверен, проведу комплексный анализ. Меня ничем не удивишь.

 **19:40 Капитан_Крюк:** Кстати, юная фем, я принял ваше приглашение. Ждите бешеного гения-электрика в ближайшее время.

 **19:41 Chromatics:** о Праймус…

 **19:41 Капитан_Крюк:** Я бы и рад, но пока меня им не назначали.

 **19:41 Chromatics:** ладно. Я вас жду. Всё равно мне сейчас больше никто не даст свет.

 **19:42 Капитан_Крюк:** Темнота располагает к встречам. Я уже в пути ;) /оффлайн/

 **19:42 Злое Перфорыло:** Не вздумай этого делать! Он же ненормальный! Да Айрон тебя убьёт! Или его!

 **19:42 Капитан_Крюк:** Я всё вижу. Диалог из второсортной кибертронской оперы. Но зато меня никто не обвинит в моей гибели, ведь я геройски отвалюсь в офф автоботским кулаком, а запишут – на поле битвы. А теперь я вынужден отлучиться, поскольку вы оба меня ждёте. *ехидный смайл*

*******

_Чат юного пианиста._

**19:61 Я, Рокер Фреддиевич:** Почему на всех профи-чатах стоит «юный»?

 **19:62 The Godfather:** Потому что время над нами не властно, юный падаван. /оффлайн/

 **19:62 Господин Патефонский:** Неиндексируемое электронное вмешательство.

 **19:62 Я, Рокер Фреддиевич:** Ты как всегда… Может, ещё организовать чат юного падавана? И кто этот админ?

 **19:63 Господин Патефонский:** Сервер определяет недостаточность моих модераторских и хакерских прав для дальнейшей диагностики. Задача требует более подробного осмысления, анализа и плана.

_Пользователь **Господин Патефонский** слушает композицию Vangelis – Pinta, Nina, Santa Maria._

**19:64 Супер-Чувак:** И дался ж тебе этот красавчик Вангелис!))

 **19:64 Господин Патефонский:** Моя база данных определяет его внешность как приятную. Он гений.

 **19:65 Супер-Чувак:** Как ты, что ли? :D

 **19:65 Я, Рокер Фреддиевич:** Бро, я думал, ты отвалился в ремблоке с повреждённой ногой и находишься сейчас в глубоком оффе х)

 **19:66 Супер-Чувак:** Главное, что не в глубоком бампере, как мне пророчил Рэтч. Не дождёшься, приятель)

 **19:66 Господин Патефонский:** Привет.

 **19:67 Супер-Чувак:** привет, лаконик) Чуваки, не хотите сегодня гульнуть?

 **19:67 Господин Патефонский:** Ты ранен.

 **19:68 Супер-Чувак:** Ой, да брось. Как будто меня это остановит. 

**19:68 Я, Рокер Фреддиевич:** Тебя остановит только нежный апперкот в челюстной сегмент, да и то не факт.

 **19:69 Супер-Чувак:** Не факт… Погодь, а с какого шлака Сайдс вдруг понежнел и подобрел?*) 

**19:70 Я, Рокер Фреддиевич:** Наверное, не устоял перед обаянием твоей челюсти.

 **19:70 Господин Патефонский:** D

 **19:71 Супер-Чувак:** Ты используешь **смайлы???** Чел, да это же твой революционный прорыв! Бро, а ты ещё слабо оцениваешь моё обаяние! ;)

 **19:71 Я, Рокер Фреддиевич:** И именно поэтому Файрстар каждую ночь оценивает его более глубоко в твоём отсеке?

 **19:72 Супер-Чувак:** не понял. Это была ревность? Желаешь присоединиться?

 **19:72 Господин Патефонский:** Это была положительная эмоция.

 **19:73 МайклДжексон:** LOL /оффлайн/

 **19:73 ВеликийСервак:** жгите исчо /оффлайн/

 **19:74 Супер-Чувак:** АФИГЕТЬ!!! Чуваки, в ДатаЧате есть Майкл Джексон!

 **19:75 Я, Рокер Фреддиевич:** Который из двух, уточни? :D

 **19:75 Господин Патефонский:** Я уже сомневаюсь в мощностях твоего процессора. Не факт, что это он.

_Пользователь **Супер-Чувак** изменил никнейм на **Ellington in a vacuum**._

**19:77 Ellington in a vacuum:** Тем более есть повод выяснить, он ли это.

 **19:78 Господин Патефонский:** Да, вы не меняетесь никогда.

 **19:78 Я, Рокер Фреддиевич:** объясни?

 **19:79 Господин Патефонский:** Ты как был болванкой-приколистом, так и остался.

 **19:79 Я, Рокер Фреддиевич:** Ты предлагаешь мне покаяться?)

 **19:80 The Godfather:** Это приказ, юный пианистодаван. /оффлайн/

 **19:81 Я, Рокер Фреддиевич:** Даван? Шта? х) *много ржущих смайликов*

 **19:81 Ellington in a vacuum:** Опять этот админский глюк! Даже IP скрыт! Кто этот шлакогон?!

 **19:81 Господин Патефонский:** Один клик, мехи. У меня есть подозрение, кто стоит за всем этим, но мне требуется ещё немного данных для анализа.

 **19:82 Я, Рокер Фреддиевич:** народ, мы вообще-то на личное пати собирались! Ты, Эллингтон шарков, долго ещё будем в чате плоские бамперы просиживать?

 **19:83 Ellington in a vacuum:** У кого какие х) Кста, спецом для участнегов сообщаю: у меня новый хардрайв его обработок!))

 **19:83 Господин Патефонский:** Так какого ржавого камертона ты молчишь?! Вылетаю немедленно, до встречи! /оффлайн/

 **19:83 Я, Рокер Фреддиевич:** Наш безэмоциональный товарищ знает такие слова? о_О Ладно ты, но он? Похоже, я что-то пропустил.

 **19:84 Ellington in a vacuum:** С такими мощностями процессора – это меня не удивляет xD

 **19:84 Я, Рокер Фреддиевич:** Иди ты в… бампер. Сейчас подойду в твой отсек. Слушай, а Рэтч тебя отпустит?

 **19:85 Ellington in a vacuum:** Спрашиваешь! Я даже разрешения спрашивать не буду. Он сам сейчас завис в ДатаСкайпе и вовсю материт какого-то электрика-извращенца. Не знаешь, у нас на базе таковой имеется?

 **19:85 Я, Рокер Фреддиевич:** Понятия не имею. Ладно, отключаюсь и иду на встречу. Помилуй Праймас, и чем мы только занимаемся: пинаем оркестровый коннектор и братаемся с врагом! Х))

 **19:86 Ellington in a vacuum:** :D Я же не виноват, что враг – родственная, чуткая меломанская Искра, которая прекрасно разбирается в музыке. /оффлайн/

 **19:86 Я, Рокер Фреддиевич:** Постой, а как же Майкл Джексон?!

*******

_Чат юного фикрайтера._

**20:25 Маньяк-Цветуёчек:** «Её сверкающие окуляры цвета перестоявшего энергона с золотыми вкраплениями пронзили его насквозь…» О святой интерфейс, это воистину страшное оружие… «Она дотронулась до его коннектора и начала крутить колечки…» О всеблагая наука коннекта, ты погибла! И как это называется?!

 **20:26 Wingy:** Это называется – в одно вошло, в другое вышло. Это как ковырять собственные аудиосенсоры, только крутить колечки, да. *меланхолия*

 **20:26 Маньяк-Цветуёчек:** Да мой окуляр сам сейчас пойдёт всеми радужными вкраплениями от этого, хм, твАрчества.

 **20:27 Wingy:** Это беттинг, друг, смирись.

 **20:27 Маньяк-Цветуёчек:** И наквинт я только согласился быть бетой?! Да нашим юнлингам до фантазии белковых фанатов, как до Юникрона в робо-форме! Уж лучше бы я продолжал втихаря писать слэш на нашем сервере!

 **20:28 Wingy:** Теперь ты понимаешь, почему в названии этого чата стоит слово «юный». В этом мироздании ничего не делается зазря, смирись.

 **20:28 Маньяк-Цветуёчек:** Смеряться можно только длиной агрегата, а я буду мстить.

 **20:29 Wingy:** Какой агрегат возьмёшь для замера? И откуда именно мерять будешь?

 **20:29 Маньяк-Цветуёчек:** На примете тубус одного учёного. А мерять буду от родной десобазы. А что?

 **20:30 Wingy:** А… ну да. Понял. Я принесу рулетку.

 **20:30 Маньяк-Цветуёчек:** Ха. Может, будешь писать слэш вместо меня?

 **20:31 Wingy:** ты знаешь, я твой горячий постоянный читатель, но я страшно неграмотен.

 **20:31 Маньяк-Цветуёчек:** ладно, оставь свои мысли при себе. Итак…

 **20:34 Wingy:** …итак что? Ты уже три клика молчишь. Продумываешь фразу из трёх слов?

 **20:35 Маньяк-Цветуёчек:** Белковые придумывают из трёх букв. Итак, это будет суровый макси…

 **20:35 Wingy:** Это сурово.

 **20:35 Маньяк-Цветуёчек:** …в нём юный фикрайтер будет захвачен в плен мной…

 **20:36 Wingy:** …а также очередной животрепещущей идеей сверкающих разноцветных окуляров и тройных коннекторов…

 **20:36 Маньяк-Цветуёчек:** …и тут я демонстрирую ему страшную пыточную конструкцию…

 **20:37 Wingy:** …которая оказывается технически продвинутым домом для кибер-котят…

 **20:37 Маньяк-Цветуёчек:** Даже странно, что я ими увлекаюсь, правда? Так вот, белковый юноша напуган…

 **20:38 Wingy:** Девушка.

 **20:38 Маньяк-Цветуёчек:** Что?

 **20:38 Wingy:** Подавляющее большинство юных талантов, у которых ты бетишь – белковые фем юнлингского возраста.

 **20:39 Маньяк-Цветуёчек:** Неважно. Я любитель слэша, поэтому будет юноша. Хотя придумал! В третьей главе я объявлю ему, что эта адская машина способна провести операцию по смене пола!

 **20:39 Wingy:** Какие присадки ты принимаешь, скажи на милость?

 **20:40 Маньяк-Цветуёчек:** Не знаю, у Октана спроси.

 **20:40 Wingy:** Всё, дальше соавторствовать с тобой я неспособен. Тебя бы в сценаристы пародий фильмов ужасов.

 **20:41 Маньяк-Цветуёчек:** *trollface* Это моя грязная фантазия, смирись. И стёб. И это только начало, у меня рейтинг превышает человеческую жизнь. Итак, поехали…

 **20:42 Wingy:** Тернидрон-передеформер… *facepalm*

*******

_Чат юного бога.  
Время в чате отключено по причине вечного бессмертия его участников._

**The Godfather:** Кто придумал назначать этого медбота мной?

 **Летописец:** Не знаю. Автоботку под ответственность записывать?

 **The Godfather:** Не надо.

 **Летописец:** Рокер просит его помиловать. Казнить, ваша упоротость?

 **The Godfather:** Я подумаю. Хочу узнать, как правильно слушать музыку с врагом.

 **Летописец:** Я чувствую ваше печальное настроение.

 **The Godfather:** Я не умею слушать музыку со своим врагом. А надо, я по статусу должен научиться.

 **Летописец:** Вы никому ничего не должны, смиритесь. Он ваш брат.

 **The Godfather:** И с этим мне тоже смириться? Мировая ржа побери, где шляется этот квинтоклюй?

 **A-Q:** Ясно, его здесь нет. /оффлайн/

 **The Godfather:** А-3, КАК ТЫ СТАВИЛ ЗАЩИТУ?!! Ходят тут всякие, а потом у меня Искры пропадают!

 **Летописец:** Стойте! Это неиндексируемое вмешательство, от него я защиту не программировал!

 **The Godfather:** Ты не понимаешь. Те, кто сейчас к нам заглянули – это ядрёный квинтесец. И я не шучу. Ну и шарка ты мне подложил, братец! /оффлайн/

 **Летописец:** Или я постарел, или квинтесец уже рядом, а я тут сижу и в покер с Сервером дуюсь...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) Отсылка к русскому переводу G1, где имя Сайдсвайпа перевели как Апперкот.


	6. G1

_**Неизвестный чат.**  
Содержимое зашифровано и находится под секретными паролями.  
Время отключено._

**α-Q:** Товарищи присадкоманы, тунеядцы, хулиганы, энергоголики…

 **Q1:** Сэр, вы копируете переписку из чата десептиконов?

**α-Q:** Неважно. Итак, господа, вздрогнули! Пришло наше время!

**Q2:** А можно покороче?

**Q4:** Да, пожалуйста, кликов на сорок, больше не надо.

**α-Q:** Сорок один.

**Хреновый из меня приседатель:** Начинать атаку?

**α-Q:** Ты действительно _при_ седатель, потому что _пред_ седатель здесь только один. К сожалению, из нас двоих это не ты. И если ты не хочешь стать плавающим с шарктиконами за свой тупой вопрос, начинай доказывать, что ты не хреновый программист, прямо сейчас.

**Хреновый из меня приседатель:** Это называется «хакерство».

**α-Q:** Один хак… хре… один шарк. Атакуй давай. Старого божка давно пора проучить, из-за его игрушек с живыми Искрами нас и выперли. И поменяй свой ник, у нас нет имён.

**Хреновый из меня приседатель:** Будут. Приседательс Полип Ореол Теоздраст Иридий ван Бог гарантирует.

**α-Q:** *facepalm*

**Q5:** *пять ржущих смайлов*

**Q1:** И вправду, курил бы лучше траву.

_Пользователь **Q3** играет в «BlackJack Online»._

**Q4:** Это получше нудного покера, которым болеет древний шестерёночник у себя ВСигме.

 **Q6:** Покер есть, а где интерботы?

**Q5:** Риторический вопрос, если в щупальце насос!

**Q1:** При чём здесь насос? оО

**Q2:** Время раскрыть все свои грехи.

_Пользователь **Q5** изменил никнейм на **Застенчивый Тентакль**._

_Пользователь **Q4** изменил никнейм на **Фемида-без-насоса**._

**α-Q:** Отставить! У нас важная миссия по захвату Кибертрона, Галактики и тех двух белых карликов в левом нижнем углу! Зараза побери ваши медлительные белки, никакой дисциплины! Что там у нас со взломом?

 **Хреновый из меня приседатель:** Внешние пароли снял, к Серверу подключился, логи подтёр, всё остальное пока блокируется высшими уровнями Вектор-защиты. Даже я не знаю всех этих древних программ. Не иначе как Сам защищает.

**Застенчивый Тентакль:** Защитил себя, отброс, жизнь скатилась под откос…

**α-Q:** Прекрати писать в чат эту шарковню. Мы тут план обсуждаем. Тебе щупки вместе с USB поотрывать?

**Застенчивый Тентакль:** Щупки мне не оторвать, боту некуда бежать, кибертронцев истязать…

**Q6:** Ты так быстро сочиняешь, что я не успеваю копировать.

**Застенчивый Тентакль:** Крошка бот, беги в свой дом! Плагиатор.точка.ком.* 

**Фемида-без-насоса:** Извините, он сам себя случайно перепрограммировал на рифму. Комиксов начитался.

**α-Q:** Ликвидировать.

**Q2:** Застенчивый, сбрось мне сначала предсмертный список своих грехов!

**Застенчивый Тентакль:** /оффлайн/

**Q2:** Как же не вовремя вы его ликвидировали. Он только половину грехов успел отправить. /оффлайн/

**Фемида-без-насоса:** Боюсь, другую половину мы бы не выдержали.

**α-Q:** Итак, господа, наш следующий шаг — дестабилизация кибертронского общества. Думаю, лучшим методом будет энергетический кризис.

**Q1:** Сэр, со всем уважением… но кризис уже начат.

**α-Q:** Кем?

**Q1:** У Сервера слишком большая нагрузка пошла. После того, как большинство вооружённых сил обеих армий повозвращалось на Кибертрон, оставшиеся после боев кибертронские энергостанции не выдерживают требуемых мощностей.

**Фемида-без-насоса:** Это не мощности, это грехи Застенчивого.

**α-Q:** Фемида, я тебе сейчас оставшиеся рожи ампутирую, будешь одной на все стороны флюгером вертеть, шутничок!

**Фемида-без-насоса:** Понял.

_Пользователь **Q3** вышел из игры «BlackJack Online»._

**Q3:** Я ПРОШЁЛ! ПРОШЁЛ! ПРОШЁЛ!

 **Q6:** Mayday, mayday*, как слышите? Приём! У нас здесь псих!

**Mayday:** Слышу вас хорошо, Псих. Передайте, пожалуйста, координаты.

**Q1:** *facepalm* Сэр, предлагаю продолжить в приват-чате.

**α-Q:** Соображаешь. Фемида, этих тоже на ликвидацию. /оффлайн/

**Q1:** /оффлайн/

**Q3:** Я заплачу.

**Фемида-без-насоса:** Заплачешь? Платок одолжить? Последнее слово ликвидируемого? 

**Q3:** Ты не понял. Я в игре кучу кредитов настриг. Сказал же — заплачу.

**Фемида-без-насоса:** Приговор отменяется. Готов с тобой сотрудничать на взаимовыгодных условиях.

**Q6:** *мечтательно* Интересно, что именно они продолжат в привате?

**Q2:** Думаю, те самые грехи, которые так интересно описывает Маньяк-Цветуёчек. Кстати, предлагаю записаться ко мне на курс исповедей, первая консультация — бесплатно.

_Пользователь **Q2** получил предупреждение. Причина: реклама._

**Mayday:** Передайте, пожалуйста, координаты греховного приват-чата.

 **Q7:** Что есть грех?

**Q9:** Что есть смех?

**Q8:** Что есть зло?

**Q9:** Что есть фуфло?

**Q10:** Что есть бабло?

**Q6:** Что есть мейнстрим?

_Пользователи **Q7, Q8, Q9** и **Q10** были забанены. Причина: спам._

**Фемида-без-насоса:** Шестой, я тебя жду на ликвидацию.

 **Q6:** Ты же сказал, что приговор отменяется.

**Фемида-без-насоса:** Это для Третьего он отменяется.

**Q2:** Это коррупция!

**Mayday:** Спасибо, Коррупция. Пароль к привату принят.

**Q2:** Что?

**Mayday:** Пароль: «Коррупция». /оффлайн/

**Q3:** Теперь у нас есть пароль. Посмотрим, какие пикантные подробности в привате скрывает начальство?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) Отсылка к комиксу МТМТЕ.  
> *) Международный сигнал бедствия.


	7. IDW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Следующие главы не относятся к предыдущим.

_______________

_**Общий чат «Лост Лайта».**  
Стандартное время._

**14:66 Моторот:** Народ! Вечернее пати сегодня в баре в 21:00, вход для всех желающих!

 **14:66 Black archiver:** А раньше был не для всех?

 **14:66 Моторот:** Конечно, для всех. Но сегодня особенный орн. Ну… учитывая, что у нас на корабле кибертронское время и в последнее время ничего не происходит, должен быть.

 **14:67 A Mask:** и что мы отмечаем?

 **14:67 Black archiver:** Как что? Он прав — сегодня Орн Амальгамуса. Правда, о нём уже мало кто помнит.

 **14:68 free citizen:** Я помню.

 **14:68 Black archiver:** Вот! Очень давно, ещё до Золотой Эпохи, по старому счислению ворн делился на тринадцать равных временных зон, и каждая находилась под покровительством одного из Первых. Зона определённого Прайма ведёт отсчёт, начиная с посвящённого ему Орна. На этом даже когда-то рассчитывались гороскопы. Вот с сегодняшнего орна, к примеру, начинается зона Амальгамуса.

 **14:69 A Mask:** Ладно, я понял.

 **14:69 Black archiver:** Ты ведь пойдёшь?

 **14:70 A Mask:** Куда я денусь?

 **14:70 Black archiver:** Не беспокойся, в случае чего я прикрою тебя от морально разлагающего влияния заправочного персонала.

 **14:70 free citizen:** А кому принадлежала предыдущая зона?

 **14:71 Black archiver:** Ониксу. Прародителю кассетников и всех тех, кто становился носителями информации.

 **14:72 6000000:** А чьим прародителем является Амальгамус?

 **14:72 Black archiver:** Он первый шифтер. И, по весьма распространённым слухам, обладал характером и повадками трикстера.

 **14:73 Captain Red:** Что-то не припомню, чтобы у нас в экипаже были шифтеры, но повод хороший.

 **14:73 /Moderator/:** Как раз об этом я и хотел поговорить. Ты ведь не разрешишь это… хм… мероприятие? Им только повод дай, опять баки сверх положенной нормы зальют.

 **14:74 Captain Red:** Если не можешь остановить безобразие — возглавь. Всех с Орном Амальгамуса, парни!

 **14:74 Неистовый_лепесток:** да ты его и так возглавляешь)

 **14:74 A Mask:** Спасибо за поздравление.

 **14:74 free citizen:** Спасибо. И вас с тем же.

 **14:75 /Moderator/:** Во-первых, фамильярность в отношениях с экипажем недопустима! Во-вторых, Неистовый_лепесток, подобный никнейм тоже недопустим.

 **14:75 Неистовый_лепесток:** Пруф, пожалуйста.

 **14:75 /Moderator/:** Пруф?

 **14:76 Black archiver:** Доказательство. Посмотри более подробное значение в Google.

 **14:76 Честный фейс:** Ты наш Google, детка.

 **14:77 Неистовый_лепесток:** Может, шифтеров у нас и нет, а вот сумасшедшие трикстеры с неуклюжими шуточками точно есть. *сарказм*

 **14:77 Black archiver:** Честный, иди в шлак.

 **14:78 Честный фейс:** Не пойду. Я уже там был, и мне не понравилось.

 **14:78 /Moderator/:** Напоминаю, что нецензурная лексика в чате запрещена правилами чата.

_Пользователь **Black Archiver** получил предупреждение. Причина: нецензурная лексика._

_Администратор чата **“Lost Light General” Captain Red** изменил правила. Редактируемый объект: лексический пункт._

**14:79 Captain Red:** Уже не запрещена. И да, насчёт пати: я тоже приду.

 **14:80 /Moderator/:** Послушай, так нельзя! Ты подрываешь собственный авторитет и способствуешь снижению уровня автоботской культуры! Кроме того, у тебя во время редактуры был пропущен один очень важный глиф, что требует срочной поправки!

 **14:80 Captain Red:** Так, отставить! Обсудим это позже в админском чате.

 **14:81 /Moderator/:** Ладно. Но я обязательно отмечу это в планах на сегодня. /оффлайн/

 **14:81 6000000:** Автоботская культура? oO

 **14:82 you haven’t escaped:** Да, мне тоже до слива топлива интересно, что это за культура.

 **14:82 Честный фейс:** Спроси у нашего Google.

 **14:83 free citizen:** Тебе же сказали: иди в шлак.

 **14:83 Честный фейс:** ой-ой, кто заговорил! Сам иди, а то без тебя шлак неполноценен.

 **14:84 free citizen:** Я бы сказал, что это ты без него неполноценен.

 **14:84 Честный фейс:** Слушай, красотка, я всё ещё даю тебе шанс заткнуться и решить дело миром.

 **14:85 free citizen:** Отлично, потому что я тебе его не дам вообще.

 **14:85 Честный фейс:** Что, ведро с болтами, неужели до сих пор зудит?

 **14:86: free citizen:** Я выполню своё обещание, тупая жестянка.

 **14:86 Неистовый_лепесток:** Противостояние в прямом эфире! Великая дуэль! Кто кого?

 **14:86 Честный фейс:** Твой обещальник только на измеритель тупости других в чате горазд, трухля ржавая.

 **14:87 free citizen:** Коннектор на бампер я тебе и авансом могу натянуть, шаркообразный.

 **14:87 Неистовый_лепесток:** Первый раунд битвы будет очень энергонопролитен! Энергетика участников в диссонансе, мировые струны в напряжении!

 **14:88 Честный фейс:** У меня нет бампера, болванка одноядерная.

 **14:88 free citizen:** Мне налить на твои особенности, ошибка Создателя. Судя по уровню твоих ответов, у тебя ядер нет вообще.

 **14:89 Неистовый_лепесток:** Ставки пока растут, но страсти уже приближаются к точке кипения!

 **14:89 Честный фейс:** О, красавелло-рассвирепелло, уже чужие запчасти подсчитываешь?

 **15:00 free citizen:** Уж поверь, выискрок квинта и выбраковки, твои я пересчитаю дважды.

 **15:00 Неистовый_лепесток:** У вас абсолютная ничья!

 **15:01 Честный фейс:** А ты заткнись!

 **15:01 free citizen:** Лепесток, я тебя убедительно прошу — не лезь в чужой куб.

 **15:01 6000000:** free citizen, не обращай на них внимания, пожалуйста! Вам всем надо успокоиться…

 **15:02 Black archiver:** Знаете что, это, конечно, очень мило, что вы из-за меня всё это начали, но лично мне этот матч уже надоел. /оффлайн/

 **15:02 A Mask:** Поддерживаю. Надеюсь, к вечеру градус адеквата всё-таки хоть чуть-чуть повысится, и не дай Праймус я ещё раз услышу, что кто-то из вас дразнит его поисковиком. /оффлайн/

 **15:02 /Moderator/:** Участники спора получают бан в соответствии с правилами о размещаемом контенте, а также правилами об оскорблении других участников чата. Копии правил высланы на профили провинившихся для повторного ознакомления.

_Пользователи **Честный фейс** и **free citizen** забанены на три орна. Причина: флейм._

**15:03 6000000:** ну вот((

 **15:04 Неистовый_лепесток:** Ага, клоуны уехали. Мир, гармония, интерфейс.

 **15:04 you haven’t escaped:** Что?

 **15:04 6000000:** …

 **15:05 Неистовый_лепесток:** Что?

 **15:05 Captain Red:** Лепесток, ты мою личку вообще читаешь? Я тебя давно в тренировочном зале жду!

 **15:06: Неистовый_лепесток:** Мой путь был отмечен трудами, И края дороге не видно, Идя в тренировочный зал. Не знал, что я поэт.

 **15:06 Captain Red:** Лепесток, шарк бы тебя побрал!

 **15:06 Неистовый_лепесток:** Иду. /оффлайн/

 **15:06 Captain Red:** /оффлайн/

 **15:07 Моторот:** Что я пропустил?

 **15:07 you haven’t escaped:** Читай выше.

 **15:08 psychopomp:** Доброго цикла, ребята…

 **15:08 you haven’t escaped:** Доброго цикла.

 **15:09 psychopomp:** Представляешь, я зашёл в чат во время медосмотра.

 **15:10 Разводной:** Открой диагностическую панель. /оффлайн/

 **15:10 you haven’t escaped:** Упс)

 **15:11 psychopomp:** Ничего.

 **15:11 Моторот:** о, привет тихоням! Пойдёшь сегодня на вечеринку?

 **15:12 psychopomp:** Я… пока не уверен. Но я подумаю, спасибо.

_Пользователь **SuperVoice** начал прямую музыкальную трансляцию._

**15:13 Моторот:** О, шлак, мои аудио сейчас коротнут!

 **15:13 6000000:** Мои тоже.

 **15:14 psychopomp:** /оффлайн/

 **15:14 you haven’t escaped:** А мне нравится. У него хороший вкус.

 **15:14 Разводной:** НЕ НА ТАКОЙ ГРОМКОСТИ!

 **15:15 Моторот:** Погодите, это что, по всему кораблю?!

 **15:15 /Moderator/:** Повышать шрифт было необязательно! С SuperVoice мне придётся провести ещё одну воспитательную беседу насчёт установленного звукового режима, и это уже двадцать восьмое нарушение за сегодняшний орн, не считая предупреждений!

 **15:16 Разводной:** Мне всё равно, что и как ты сделаешь, но пусть снизит децибелы НЕМЕДЛЕННО!

 **15:16 Megamind:** Очень умно. Вместо того, чтобы сразу отрубить свои датчики и наслаждаться тишиной, вы жалуетесь в чат.

 **15:17 !!!:** НА НАС НАПАЛИ!

 **15:17 6000000:** Кто?!

 **15:18 /Moderator/:** Вы повышаете шрифт!

_Пользователи **Разводной** и **!!!** получили предупреждение. Причина: злоупотребление неформатными шрифтами._

**15:19 /Moderator/:** /оффлайн/

 **15:19 Разводной:** Успокоились ВСЕ! Megamind, к сведению: выключать свои аудио из-за одного диджея-идиота остальные вовсе не обязаны.

 **15:20 !!!:** Где нападают?!!

 **15:20 Разводной:** И ты успокойся. Нигде. /оффлайн/

 **15:21 !!!:** /оффлайн/

 **15:22 Megamind:** Вообще-то я только что предложил быстрое решение проблемы здоровья аудиосенсорики, но как хотите. /оффлайн/

 **15:25 Моторот:** Наконец-то! SuperVoice понадобилось целых три клика, чтобы прикрутить громкость! Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это, но спасибо нашему модератору.

 **15:26 6000000:** И от меня тоже.

 **15:30 Mr. Phase:** вечеринка? Напомните, где и когда. Я приду и вас всех убью.


	8. IDW

_Чат **“MetroCity”.**  
Вечер. Кибертронское время._

**21:47 Blue-:** этоневозмож

 **21:48 YourMarket:** Что?

 **21:48 Blue-:** яговорю,чтоэтоневыноси

 **21:48 YourMarket:** у тебя пробелы платные?

 **21:49 Blue-:** тыжеговорил,что

 **21:49 YourMarket:** Ничего, что я сейчас напротив сижу?

 **21:50 Blue-:** такгораздоинтерес

 **21:50 YourMarket:** Хорошо, тогда будут платные.

 **21:50 Force:** Ничего, что _я_ сейчас в двух шагах сижу и уже десять кликов жду свой шарков куб?!

 **21:51 Blue-:** одинмоме /оффлайн/

 **21:51 Force:** Что?

 **21:52: YourMarket:** Думаю, он сказал «один момент».

 **21:52: Force:** говорить-то он, к сожалению, умеет, а вот писать — нет.

 **21:53 YourMarket:** Да, это даже мне пока что исправить не под силу.

 **21:53 Force:** Ты же сам спорил, что научишь его писать сообщения длиннее трёх слов.

 **21:54 YourMarket:** Ошибочка: я ставил на то, что мне это не удастся.

 **21:54 Force:** Шлак.

 **21:55 YourMarket:** Да, я опять выиграл, гони кредитки.

 **21:55 Force:** У меня с собой только десять шаниксов.

 **21:56 YourMarket:** получил свой куб?

 **21:56 Force:** Ты же рядом сидишь.

 **21:57 YourMarket:** да, я вижу. Как насчёт такого: ты мне куб, и твои несчастные десять шаниксов остаются при тебе?

 **21:57 Force:** Я их как раз на этот куб и собирался потратить, так что извини, сегодня халява не состоится. Сам покупай.

 **21:57 YourMarket:** Но ты же всё равно мне будешь должен. Отдашь мне шаниксы — будешь должен за куб уже ему. Моё предложение лучше.

 **21:58 Force:** слушай, это просто дурацкий спор. Купи сам!

 **21:58 YourMarket:** дурацких споров не бывает, чего не скажешь об их участниках.

 **21:59 Force:** Прикрути вокодер, пока я добрый. Мне мой полупустой бак сейчас важнее.

 **21:59 YourMarket:** о, но ты забыл, что меня такие мелочи никогда не волновали. Какая жалость, уже отпил… Теперь будешь должен нам обоим.

 **21:60 Force:** Ага, только сначала я допью своё до конца. Ты же не думал, что я совсем беспроцессорный и поведусь на то, чтобы остаться и без бабла, и без энергона?

 **21:60 YourMarket:** Кстати, забыл уточнить: с этого момента проигрыш в споре оценивается не в один куб, а в полтора.

 **21:61 Force:** да иди ты.

 **21:61 YourMarket:** Каждые полджоора он возрастает на полкуба. Через полджоора это будет два куба — 20 шаниксов.

 **21:61 Force:** Ты получишь десять, и ни юником больше.

 **21:62 YourMarket:** что, пенсия ветерана оказалась слегка пониже старскримовских обещаний?

 **21:62 Force:** Это уже не твоих процессоров дело.

 **21:62 йа жыв:** зззззззззззззззззззззз

 **21:63 Force:** Похоже, у него палец к одному виртуальному глифу прилип.

 **21:63 YourMarket:** да он у него и не отлипал.

 **21:64 йа жыв:** Добжжжрый вечер

 **21:64 Force:** Я ошибся. У него в наличии два глифа.

 **21:65 YourMarket:** Живчик, не обращай внимания на Force. Ты чей гаджет-то реквизировал, неудачник?

 **21:65 йа жыв:** это позздарок

 **21:65 Force:** И все тебе, конечно, тут же поверили.

 **21:66 Blue-:** кто-тоизваскачаетсторр

 **21:66 YourMarket:** Подарок? Я не верю в подарки и дешёвую благотворительность. Blue-, если у тебя тут сейчас торчит с десяток мехов, то и турбоежу понятно, что все они занимают твой вай-фай-трафик.

 **21:66 Blue-:** кто-тосторрентовкача

 **21:67 /MetroServer/:** Тор… рент…

 **21:67 YourMarket:** вот шарк оО

 **21:68 Blue-:** гигабайтыулетаюткакстарс

 **21:68 Force:** Это не я. Я только в чате сижу.

 **21:69 йа жыв:** И не я.

 **21:69 YourMarket:** Хм, а это не Слэг с его видеокурсами «Как перестать злоупотреблять сверхзарядкой за 10 орн» и довоенным сериалом? От его раздач уже все личи* бегут, как от Юникрона.

 **21:70 Force:** Будь уверен, если бы он вдруг перестал злоупотреблять, мы бы узнали об этом первыми. Я его отсюда вижу, и, судя по его виду, он уже употребил.

 **21:70 /MetroServer/:** тор… рент…

 **21:71 YourMarket:** Эй, я предоставлял часть серверного железа! Что за шлак происходит???

_Предупреждение: возможно, скорость трафика на ресурсах домена **.mtr** может быть несколько снижена._

**21:73 Cami:** Кто из вас тянет такие большие пакеты данных?!

 **21:74 YourMarket:** Мы здесь уже коллективной независимой экспертизой выяснили, что это не мы. Кстати, следующий вопрос — 5 шаниксов.

 **21:75 Cami:** Если это Слэг, мне придётся ограничить ему доступ.

 **21:76 Force:** не думаю. Его датапад сейчас у меня.

 **21:77 йа жыв:** зззачем ты вззял его датапад??

 **21:78 Force:** Angry Sharks люблю.

 **21:79 YourMarket:** и этот мех ещё говорил, что _я_ жулик.

 **21:80 Force:** Ты — да.

 **21:81 Cami:** Если это не Слэг, тогда у нас проблемы.

 **21:82 Seigneur:** Почему бы _тебе_ как раз и не решить эту проблему, дорогая?

 **21:83 Cami:** Политическое партнёрство — ещё не причина для всякой приторной лексики, так что будь добр, ЗАТКНИСЬ и не мешай мне выполнять свою работу.

 **21:83 йа жыв:** шооооооо???!!

 **21:84 YourMarket:** Партнёрство?!

 **21:84 Force:** What??? О, ржа, из-за этой новости я одного шарка пропустил!

 **21:85 Cami:** Политическое, не читайте седалищными пластинами.

 **21:85 Blue-:** партнёрство?этонадоотметить

 **21:85 Blue-:** всемэнергонзасчётзаве

 **21:86: йа жыв:** гуляем!

 **21:86 Seigneur:** Я имею все права на то, чтобы находиться в этом чате, дорогая, и наблюдать за тем, как ты выполняешь свои обязанности.

 **21:87 Cami:** имей дальше. Остальных предупреждаю в последний раз: это сугубо деловое партнёрство, рабочее сотрудничество, и точка.

 **21:88 YourMarket:** А я всё ждал, когда вы оба созреете, давно пора было. Не зря я сделал столько ставок с разных сторон.

 **21:88 Seigneur:** Ну-ну, не будем разочаровывать аудиторию, дорогая.

 **21:89 Force:** YourMarket, ты и на них поставил?

 **21:89 Cami:** Пока кое-кто меня тут пытается подстебнуть, я успеваю спасти ещё один аппаратный участок.

 **22:00 YourMarket:** Конечно, и опять выиграл.

 **22:00 Cami:** *facepalm*

 **22:01 YourMarket:** Кстати, лучшие партнёрские гравировки — только у меня! Закажите два комплекта прямо сейчас и получите ещё один за три четверти цены!

 **22:01 guard:** Кто-нибудь, отключите ему рекламу.

 **22:02 Cami:** Увы(( На его рекламе половина городских сайтов держится.

 **22:02 Seigneur:** Дорогая, мне нет нужды тебя подстёбывать, это же не по партнёрскому этикету.

 **22:03 йа жыв:** лол

 **22:03 Cami:** Seigneur, твоя проблема в том, что ты не в меру мечешь искры перед весьма недалёкой и непонятливой публикой.

 **22:04 Seigneur:** А твоя — в том, что ты до сих пор не можешь уяснить, кто здесь администратор.

 **22:04 YourMarket:** Да, у вас и впрямь всё серьёзно.

 **22:04 Cami:** А я — модератор, и без моей помощи ты даже шлюз от порта не отличишь.

 **22:05 Force:** +100.

 **22:05 YourMarket:** О ДА!

 **22:06 йа жыв:** лол [2]

 **22:06 Cami:** _Сетевой_ шлюз и порт, идиоты!

 **22:06 guard:** Cami, я могу помочь.

 **22:07 Seigneur:** Дорогая, ты нарываешься.

 **22:07 Cami:** Ты уже нарвался. guard, не вмешивайся.

 **22:08 Seigneur:** Партнёр, если я что-то делаю, это значит, что мне как минимум не стоит мешать.

 **22:09 Cami:** Партнёр, когда _я_ что-то делаю, это значит, что я пытаюсь не дать городу скатиться в шлак.

 **22:10 Seigneur:** Ты вчера даже выслушать меня не попыталась!

 **22:10 Cami:** Потому что кое-кто не потрудился нормально рассказать о проблеме вокодером через рот!

 **22:11 YourMarket:** ах, этот партнёрский этикет :D

 **22:11 Seigneur:** Не из-за твоего ли прокола я не успел рассказать?!

 **22:12 Cami:** а он не из-за твоих ли интриг случился?!

 **22:12 йа жыв:** лол [3]

 **22:13 guard:** ущербный, твой словарный запас просто невероятен.

 **22:13 Seigneur:** Не стой на моём эшелоне, турбокрылая, и тогда я ещё подумаю над тем, чтобы отозвать претензию.

 **22:14 Cami:** Выбери другой эшелон, претензист. И крылья у тебя кривые.

 **22:14 guard:** Не смей разговаривать с ней в подобном тоне, кривокрылый.

 **22:14 Cami:** Я просила тебя не вмешиваться!

 **22:15 YourMarket:** *жрёт кристаллический попкорн*

 **22:15 Seigneur:** Кривые?! Ты на кого это цистерну катишь, дрона кусок?!

 **22:16 Cami:** Если я дрона кусок, тогда ты — нервный шлаколёт.

 **22:16 Seigneur:** А у тебя фюзеляж третьесортной сборки, дорогая.

 **22:17 Cami:** Ты придурок, партнёр.

 **22:17 Seigneur:** Истеричка.

 **22:18 Cami:** Элерон хамоватый.

 **22:18 Seigneur:** Плата глюканутая!

 **22:19 Cami:** Глитч порхающий!

 **22:19 Seigneur:** Навигация размагниченная!

 **22:20 Force:** интересно, это надолго?

 **22:21 guard:** *мрачно* Боюсь, что да. Обычно это длится пятнадцать кликов, но сегодня они ставят рекорд.

 **22:22 хитрый мех:** Это прост’ замечательно — устроить разборки в тот момент, когда я разбираюсь с новыми данными. Я вас, шлака под турбины, с другого конца уровня слышу!!!

 **22:22 Seigneur:** ЗАХЛОПНИСЬ!

 **22:23 Cami:** ЗАХЛОПНИСЬ!

 **22:23 хитрый мех:** Упс. Понял. Как скажете.

 **22:24 Cami:** Это ты качаешь такие объёмы?!

 **22:24 хитрый мех:** /оффлайн/

 **22:25 Seigneur:** Сейчас я с ним разберусь. Мелкая вонючая сволочь маскировку трафика себе поставила!

 **22:25 Cami:** Не лети впереди тетраджета. Сначала эту сволочь разберу я. На детали. /оффлайн/

 **22:26 Seigneur:** /оффлайн/

 **22:26 йа жыв:** лол [4]

 **22:26 YourMarket:** квинт, я сейчас масло стравлю от смеха :DDDD

 **22:26 Blue-:** првлпвпврл

 **22:27 Force:** Похоже, вечер удался.

 **22:27 YourMarket:** Удался?! Да на меня ржущего уже смотрят!

 **22:27 guard:** *facepalm*

 **22:28 Alone:** чт… чта… чта прсхдт?

 **22:28 Force:** О, глядите, кто онлайн пришёл.

 **22:29 YourMarket:** С добрым утром, шипастый. А происходит то, что Force мне должен уже целый кредит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) **Лич** — понятие в среде torrent-протокола, обозначающее пользователя, принимающего данные по сети torrent, т. е. того, кто скачивает.


	9. IDW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Действие всех комиксов IDW происходит в одной вселенной.

_______________

_**Чат одного из каналов CyberTube.**  
Кибертрон. Вечер. Стандартное время._

_Пользователь **Black archiver** добавил превью видео «Полёт стола»._

**18:44 Неистовый_лепесток:** апупеть :DDDDD Это какой по счёту стол?

 **18:44 you haven’t escaped:** Подозреваю, что двадцать третий))))

 **18:45 Неистовый_лепесток:** а ты уверен, что не тридцатый? :DD

 **18:45 you haven’t escaped:** Уверен, знающие мехи подсчитали)

 **18:45 Неистовый_лепесток:** Видел? Шестьдесят семь лайков за первые два клика!

 **18:46 you haven’t escaped:** Уже девяносто пять.)

 **18:46 Неистовый_лепесток:** :DDDD

 **18:47 you haven’t escaped:** ты основал клуб неанонимных смайлоголиков?

 **18:48 Неистовый_лепесток:** Будто это не ты сейчас за пять стульев от меня вент-системой гыгыкаешь)

 **18:48 you haven’t escaped:** имею право. Классное видео)

 **18:49 Неистовый_лепесток:** Это его коронная фишка и всеобщий мем нашей придурочной цивилизации. В этот раз, судя по антуражу, выброс пошёл из его личного отсека. Хороший старт!

 **18:50 you haven’t escaped:** серьёзно? Ты реально знаешь, где он живёт? Миру квинтец.

 **18:50 Неистовый_лепесток:** Разведка — сила, приятель. Хочешь ещё прикол?

 **18:50 you haven’t escaped:** Ну?

 **18:51 Неистовый_лепесток:** Он каждый раз потом заказывает новый стол.

 **18:51 Неистовый_лепесток:** не, ну хорош ржать)))

 **18:52 Неистовый_лепесток:** Друг, я беспокоюсь за твои кулеры!

 **18:53 you haven’t escaped:** пхы

 **18:53 you haven’t escaped:** За такой качественный хохотач я буду лично молиться Праймусу, чтобы он в Колодце был помилостивей к вашим с archiver’ом фейсам.

 **18:53 Неистовый_лепесток:** Это ещё зачем?

 **18:54 you haven’t escaped:** Ну, или Юникрону.

 **18:54 Неистовый_лепесток:** На кой?

 **18:55 you haven’t escaped:** Затем, что бывший владелец стола обязательно увидит это видео, и у вас обоих останется время только на завещание.

 **18:56 Неистовый_лепесток:** Отлично! Завещаю ему Юникрона, свой топливопровод и пару коленных шарниров.

 **18:57 you haven’t escaped:** )))))))))))

 **18:57 Неистовый_лепесток:** Каким уж собрали… :D

 **18:58 Black archiver:** А я уже завещал.

 **18:58 Неистовый_лепесток:** что именно, если не секрет?

 **18:59 Black archiver:** Весь архив видео со столами, включая последнее. Что же ещё?

 **18:59 you haven’t escaped:** Нет, это клуб не смайлоголиков, а самоубийц.

_Пользователь **Моторот** добавил превью видео «Полёт стола. Перемонтаж»._

**18:60 Black archiver:** Какого шлака?!

 **18:60 Неистовый_лепесток:** Это же твоё видео!

 **18:61 Black archiver:** Перемонтированное до неузнаваемости и с кучей криво вклеенных смайлов!

 **18:61 you haven’t escaped:** Точно клуб.

 **18:61 Black archiver:** Я деактивирую этого шлакова присадкомешателя! Монтажёр, вашу альфу, свинца ему в порт!

 **18:62 A Mask:** Знаешь, ты сам виноват.

 **18:62 Black archiver:** И в чём же?

 **18:63 A Mask:** В том, что дал повод. Шутка про летающие столы стара, как эта Вселенная, а ты выкладываешь её в который раз. Извини, но это уже не смешно.

 **18:63 Black archiver:** Есть правило: не нравится — не смотри.

 **18:64 Неистовый_лепесток:** Парни, там уже больше двухсот лайков!

 **18:64 A Mask:** Я не понял, я один использую логический блок по назначению?

 **18:64 Black archiver:** Слушай, ты мой лучший друг, но… иногда хочется подкорректировать тебе фейс.

 **18:65 A Mask:** Ты плохо соображаешь. Чтобы мне понравилось или не понравилось, я **сначала** должен был посмотреть. Я посмотрел. Мне **не** понравилось. Я всего лишь высказал своё мнение. По-дружески.

 **18:66 Black archiver:** А я по-дружески говорю тебе, что ты, к сожалению, порой зануда.

 **18:66 Captain Red:** Не могу не согласиться. Отлично поржал, спасибо.

 **18:66 Black archiver:** Это над чем же поржал?

 **18:67 Captain Red:** С твоего ролика, конечно. Прекрасный ракурс, я всегда знал, что ему надо было в спортивное метание идти. А пародию нашего болтуна сейчас модера подотрут.

 **18:67 Моторот:** Ну, знаете ли… Правил сайта _мой_ ролик не нарушает.

 **18:68 Captain Red:** Есть такая штука, как авторское право.

 **18:68 Моторот:** Есть ещё и такая штука, как право любого члена экипажа на самовыражение.

 **18:69 free citizen:** Ты борзеешь.

 **18:69 Black archiver:** Будь добр, самовыражайся на своих видео, а не на моих!

 **18:70 Неистовый_лепесток:** Почти четыреста лайков!

 **18:70 Megamind:** Black archiver, спасибо! Смеялся пять кликов.

 **18:70 Not-Doctor:** Присоединяюсь. Красивый полёт. Твёрдый лайк.

 **18:71 Моторот:** Not-Doctor, с чат-почином!

 **18:72 Not-Doctor:** Поскольку молчаливое страдание на рабочем месте — не выход, а сочувствующе-саркастичные взгляды начальства помогают не всегда, я предпочёл безвредную альтернативу.

 **18:72 Разводной:** Насчёт безвредности чатов я бы поспорил, но если это поможет тебе не ныть над своим дневником каждый вечер, то я, пожалуй, даже спущу тебе пункт о взглядах.

 **18:73 Black archiver:** Спасибо всем! Разводной, а ты что скажешь?

 **18:73 Разводной:** Мне до лампочки ваш летающий стол. Если только принесёте на ремонт.

 **18:74 Честный фейс:** 8D :P ^__^ :DDDDDDDDDDD #%$^& ^__^ 

**18:75 A Mask:** *facepalm*

 **18:75 free citizen:** *facepalm* [2]

 **18:75 you haven’t escaped:** Я не думал, что клуб — это _настолько_ серьёзно.

 **18:75 Captain Red:** *facepalm* [3]

 **18:76 Неистовый_лепесток:** Я тоже. P. S. Пятьсот!

 **18:76 Разводной:** Я настоятельно рекомендую тебе завести автоматический счётчик.

 **18:77 Неистовый_лепесток:** Спасибо! Твои рекомендации всегда были величайшим достоянием нашей придурочной цивилизации!

 **18:78 Разводной:** Это был сарказм, болван.

 **18:78 Неистовый_лепесток:** Аналогично.

 **18:79 you haven’t escaped:** Почему мне кажется, что следующим мемом станет «придурочная цивилизация»?

 **18:80 Captain Red:** Если тебе кажется, то тебе не кажется.

 **18:81 Megamind:** Если вам что-то кажется, то пора обращаться за рекомендациями к первому комментатору в 18:78.

 **18:81 A Mask:** Боюсь, тут поможет только извлечение процессора.

 **18:81 Честный фейс:** О да, я бы полетал со столом ^__^ ^__^ ^__^

 **18:82 Megamind:** Вынужден согласиться с A Mask.

 **18:82 Not-Doctor:** Как с вами интересно.

 **19:01 Честный фейс:** У владельца стола меткий манипулятор, мой полёт проходил бы над самыми интересными руинами... Кстати, вам не кажется, что руины Полигекса по очертаниям напоминают дохлых квинтессонов?

 **19:01: A Mask:** Внимание, первый клиент на извлечение!

 **19:02 Разводной:** Извини, но подобные клиенты не по моей части.

 **19:02 Black archiver:** Похоже, квинтессоны снова летают*.

 **19:03 Megamind:** Ага. И столы. И, кажется, против часовой стрелки.

 **19:03 Неистовый_лепесток:** Если вам кажется, то вам не кажется! :D

 **19:04 Captain Red:** Лепесток, шарк бы тебя побрал!

 **19:04 Неистовый_лепесток:** Ты повторяешься) Кстати, могу бесплатно провести пробный сеанс успокоительных практик! Второе и третье занятие — за полцены!

 **19:04 /Moderator LL/:** Право на рекламную монополию внутри домена первого уровня **.cyb** принадлежит пользователю YourMarket. Нарушение этого права карается трёхорновым баном и некоторыми ограничениями на три следующих орна после окончания срока действия бана. Копия основной части второго параграфа рекламного контракта пользователя YourMarket, а также статья об авторском праве и полный список вышеуказанных ограничений будут высланы на профиль провинившегося для ознакомления.

 **19:05 Неистовый_лепесток:** Праймусе, и здесь ты?!!

_Пользователь **Неистовый_лепесток** забанен на три орна. Причины: незаконная реклама, нарушение авторского права, неуважение к действующему модератору._

**19:06 /Moderator LL/:** К сожалению, мой позывной не Праймус. /оффлайн/

 **19:06 Black archiver:** Эй, а как насчёт нарушения _моих_ авторских прав?!

 **19:07 Captain Red:** Успокойся, он скоро вернётся. Он всегда возвращается.

 **19:07 6000000** К сожалению…

 **19:08 Честный фейс:** К сожалению, мой позывной тоже не Праймус!

 **19:09 Честный фейс:** Ла-ла-ла-ла-а-а-а-а… $%^&^%$&&@#$@#

 **19:10 you haven’t escaped:** К сожалению, квинтессоны опять летают!

 **19:11 Not-Doctor:** И столы тоже!

 **19:11 Captain Red:** Придурочная цивилизация! :D

 **19:11 free citizen:** Позор.

 **19:12 Честный фейс:** Шланги не жмут, позорник?

 **19:12 free citizen:** Квинтессоны не давят, «клиент»?

 **19:13 psychopomp:** Интересно. Очень интересно.

 **19:13 Captain Red:** Что тебе интересно?

 **19:14 psychopomp:** Что вообще есть стол? Почему в данном случае он так выразителен? Каковы особенности мышления мебельных спортсменов? Об этом стоит написать диссертацию.

 **19:15 Разводной:** У тебя их уже девять.

 **19:15 Моторот:** Whatheschlacke*?!!! Кто при здравом процессоре будет писать диссертации???

 **19:16 psychopomp:** Как это кто? Ну вот я, например.

 **19:16 A Mask:** Никто и не сомневается в твоём светлом процессоре, как и в способности написать очередную никому не нужную диссертацию, но вот насчёт здравия остальных в этом дурдоме я сильно сомневаюсь.

 **19:17 Честный фейс:** Начнём за здравие, закончим за аперитив!

 **19:18 Честный фейс:** Я деактивирую создателя автозамены!!!!!!!!!!!

 **19:19 free citizen:** Поддерживаю. Закончим за деактив. Твой.

 **19:20 Честный фейс:** Что, уже слил, болтодрын?

 **19:20 psychopomp:** Вы хотите поговорить об этом?

 **19:20 Честный фейс:** Да!

 **19:21 psychopomp:** Ок. Иди домой.

 **19:21 Честный фейс:** /оффлайн/

 **19:21 Captain Red:** psychopomp, гениально!

 **19:22 free citizen:** +1.

 **19:23 Not-Doctor:** +1

 **19:23 Black archiver:** +2, потому что он украл мою реплику.

 **19:24 you haven’t escaped:** +1

 **19:24 Разводной:** +100.

 **19:24 Megamind:** ...конкретно так)

 **19:24 psychopomp:** Спасибо, ребята. Я просто люблю свою работу.

 **19:25 6000000:** Я тут почитал вашу переписку, и у меня два вопроса

 **19:25 6000000:** Точнее, три

 **19:27 A Mask:** Задавай уже. Не кусаемся.

 **19:27 you haven’t escaped:** Мы же не дохлые квинтессоны :DD

 **19:28 6000000:** Мне очень понравилось видео

 **19:28 6000000:** оно смешное

 **19:29 Black archiver:** Спасибо! Но это был не вопрос.

 **19:30 6000000:** а, ну да. Так вот. Хм. Два вопроса. Кто будет считать лайки?

 **19:31 A Mask:** А надо? оО

 **19:31 Captain Red:** Пока мы тут мерились апгрейдами, их там уже нагнало несколько тысяч.

 **19:32 free citizen:** Дизлайки тоже надо учитывать. А их около 800.

 **19:32 Captain Red:** Откуда у нас столько лайкоспособного населения?

 **19:33 Megamind:** Подозреваю, что это банальный синдром отставки, помноженный на количество халявного датанета и поделённый на всеобщую любовь к некоторым излишне спортивным чиновникам.

 **19:34 psychopomp:** Странно, такого синдрома я не знаю…О_О

 **19:34 Black archiver:** Зато тебе очень идёт этот смайлик. На тебя похож.

 **19:35 you haven’t escaped:** Смайлоголики. Они повсюду.

 **19:35 Captain Red:** И квинтессоны!

 **19:35 Not-Doctor:** И столы!

 **19:35 Разводной:** И парочка измерительных зондов в топливный насос для непонятливых.

 **19:36 Not-Doctor:** Ок, понял.

 **19:37 6000000:** А что такое «синдром отставки»?

 **19:37 Black archiver:** Это второй вопрос?

 **19:38 6000000:** Ну, если по мере возникновения, то третий.

 **19:39 Black archiver:** Это когда тебе в послевоенное время совершенно нечем заняться.

 **19:39 Captain Red:** Протестую, мы страшно заняты!

 **19:40 Моторот:** это чем же?

 **19:41 Captain Red:** Вот ты умеешь составлять маршруты?

 **19:41 Моторот:** Только от стойки и назад, а что?

 **19:42 Captain Red:** Ну вот. А я только этим и занимаюсь.

 **19:43 WhiteFlower:** ага, особенно когда у тебя в датападе открыта «Sharkticon GO!»))

 **19:43 Captain Red:** Какого… Шлак! Тебя не было почти сорок кликов!

 **19:44 WhiteFlower:** Извини, спорил с формой регистрации.

 **19:45 free citizen:** Кто ты?

 **19:46 WhiteFlower:** Всегда нужно иметь в запасе ещё один аккаунт, смекаешь?

 **19:46 Megamind:** Он появился у тебя пять кликов назад.

 **19:47 WhiteFlower:** Оперативность — альфа предусмотрительности, смекаешь?

 **19:47 A Mask:** Он-то смекает, а ты?

 **19:48 WhiteFlower:** Я-то смекаю, а вы?

 **19:48 Моторот:** А я нет. Я ничего не понял.

 **19:49 you haven’t escaped:** Кто-нибудь, заведите автосчётчик мемов! :D

 **19:49 6000000:** Так можно второй вопрос?

 **19:50 A Mask:** Если бы ты задал его раньше, мы бы не читали весь этот бред.

 **19:51 Captain Red:** Это не бред, это генерация идей всем экипажем на равных правах. Не нравится — не читай, смекаешь? Какого ты тогда здесь сидишь?

 **19:51 A Mask:** archiver, напомни мне, пожалуйста, почему я вообще записался в эту шаражку.

 **19:52 Black archiver:** потому что альтернатива в виде продолжения соседства с метателем стола была ещё хуже?

 **19:52 A Mask:** Туше.

 **19:53 6000000:** В общем. Короче. Почему у нас и в корабельных чатах, и на этом сайте один и тот же модератор?

 **19:53 Captain Red:** Знаешь, я сам себя частенько спрашиваю.

 **19:54 psychopomp:** На самом деле это философский вопрос.

 **19:55 Разводной:** Не вздумай писать по нему диссертацию.

 **19:56 psychopomp:** Но я и не философ.)

 **19:56 Разводной:** Слава Праймусу.

 **19:57 6000000:** Так почему?

 **19:58 free citizen:** Знаешь, у тебя есть одно преимущество.

 **19:58 6000000:** Какое?

 **19:59 free citizen:** Тебя трудно сбить с толку.

 **19:59 6000000:** Хм… Ну… Спасибо. Наверное.

 **19:60 Megamind:** Я подозреваю, что война, дальность колоний и наличие множества послевоенных квест-туров по выбору сильно проредили популяцию модераторов.

 **19:61 6000000:** Но это же ужасно!

 **19:61 Captain Red:** То, что популяция сократилась?

 **19:61 6000000:** Нет, то, что из всех доступных модераторов нам достался именно этот.

 **19:62 WhiteFlower:** Подписываюсь.

 **19:62 Seigneur:** Вы мелко мыслите. У вас в наличии полноценный комплект для сборки видеодрона, но ни бита воображения. 

**19:63 Black archiver:** И что же ты предлагаешь?

 **19:63 WhiteFlower:** Здравствуй, мой упоротый друг!

 **19:64 Seigneur:** WhiteFlower, возможно, я не знаю, кто закладывал в тебя пакет этикетных установок и закладывал ли вообще, но спешу сообщить, что разговариваю я не с тобой.

 **19:64 Captain Red:** Почему у меня такое ощущение, будто я тебя знаю?

 **19:65 Seigneur:** Я был бы удивлён, если бы это было не так.

 **19:65 Black archiver:** Так что же?

 **19:66 Seigneur:** Тебя можно прикрутить болтами к столу с одной стороны, а вашего винторылого урода — с другой. Получится видеодрон. Летать не будет, и не надейтесь, но подняться и зафиксировать полёт следующего стола сможет.

 **19:66 Not-Doctor:** Ты хотел сказать — винтокрылого?

 **19:67 Seigneur:** Я сказал именно то, что сказал. Калибруй оптику.

 **19:67 Black archiver:** То есть ролик тебе понравился?

 **19:68 Seigneur:** /оффлайн/

 **19:68 WhiteFlower:** Хамло!

 **19:68 Cami:** Увы. Спасибо за ролик.

 **19:69 Force:** Лайк /оффлайн/

 **19:69 хитрый мех:** А метатель зарегистрирован в Cyberbook?

 **19:70 D-J:** Я тебя разочарую, чувак, но у него там только закрытая официальная страница. И да, класс ролику! Это должно было произойти.

 **19:70 Captain Red:** Какие мехи! Давненько тебя не видно)

 **19:70 Black archiver:** D-J, спасибо за отзыв и разведку!

 **19:71 D-J:** Смотрю, ваша туса время не волынит, пасаны)))))))

 **19:71 A Mask:** Весело тут у нас. *скепсис*

 **19:72 you haven’t escaped:** Смайлоголики!

 **19:72 Not-Doctor:** Квинтессоны!

 **19:73 WhiteFlower:** Они повсюду, смекаете?

 **19:73 Разводной:** К сожалению.

 **19:74 you haven’t escaped:** Так нельзя издеваться. Я не могу столько ржать. :DDDD 

**19:74 WhiteFlower:** Друг, я беспокоюсь за твои кулеры!

 **19:75 D-J:** Кстати, наш общий жёлтый приятель считает, что во время боевых действий стоило юзать не снаряды, а столы.

 **19:75 Captain Red:** А почему он сам это не скажет?

 **19:76 D-J:** Ему регаться лень.

 **19:77 WhiteFlower:** Да, народ, я тут подумал: название сайта переводится как КиберТруба.

 **19:78 Megamind:** Предлагаю ввести звание Почётного модератора КиберТрубы.

 **19:79 Моторот:** XDD

 **19:80 Not-Doctor:** ыыыы

 **19:80 Black archiver:** Согласен!

 **19:80 Captain Red:** )))

 **19:81 D-J:** Клёвчик! 8D

 **19:81 WhiteFlower:** ))))))))))))

 **19:81 A Mask:** *facepalm*

 **19:82 D-J:** Кста, предупреждаю ваши бампера: владелец стола уже зарегался в Трубе и ща притопает в чат.

 **19:82 Captain Red:** Атас!

 **19:83 psychopomp:** Час Х.

 **19:83 Black archiver:** ...по крайней мере, я посвятил ему завещание.

 **19:83 you haven’t escaped:** /оффлайн/

 **19:84 WhiteFlower:** Ну всё, кибертруба цивилизации.)

*****  
** _Приват-чаты на двоих._ _  
Кибертрон. Следующий вечер.  
Время отключено._

**Неистовый_лепесток:** нет, ну это праздник какой-то)

 **you haven’t escaped:** что там у вас происходит? Датанет пестрит мемами, народ в истерике, ролик в топах, вы меня вчера окончательно вынесли вперёд ногами и не внесли обратно)

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** Ты тяжёлый.

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** ладно, слушай

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** в общем, **_он_** вчера таки явился в чат)

 **you haven’t escaped:** О-о-о...

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** ему какая-то анонимная сволочь прислала ссылку на ролик

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** он сначала долго молчал, хотя в списке online появился

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** Ты бы видел его профиль!

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** мы все уже познали высший дзен

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** а он очень вежливо сказал, что хочет всего лишь побеседовать с автором ролика

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** Не знал, что у автора такая отважная Искра!

 **you haven’t escaped:** Не тяни!

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** И тут наступил час Y!

 **you haven’t escaped:** То есть?

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** Ты многое пропустил, когда из чата ушёл, вечер только начинался)

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** в общем, вчерашняя эпопея уже у кое-кого в архивах, он тебе скинет

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** именно в этот момент вернулся наш модератор!

 **you haven’t escaped:** Твою дивизию!

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** о да) Это был исторический момент!

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** мы уже приготовились к массовым репрессиям, потому что нет ничего хуже, чем наш модератор, скооперировавшийся с метателем стола

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** Но он нас всех удивил

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** Я, пожалуй, подумаю над тем, чтобы начать его уважать. Он вступил с ним в конфронтацию!

 **you haven’t escaped:** !!!!!

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** ага, сам в шоке, кэп в шоке, все в шоке

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** на очень вежливые и аргументированные претензии метателя наш модер так же вежливо ответил, что он в аннигиляторе видал все его попытки официального вмешательства в развлекательный сегмент датанета

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** и что он… как там… ах, да — «совершал неназываемые действия очень близкого характера по обмену данными» в отношении его претензий))

 **you haven’t escaped:** Святая Сигма…

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** и они погнали в долгую правовую дискуссию! Я не шучу, это была битва гигантов юриспруденции, это была фантастическая рок-опера с электроникой и лайт-шоу, это было сражение эона

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** но и это ещё не всё, слушай дальше)

 **you haven’t escaped:** давай, добивай уже)))

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** короче, это продолжалось едва ли не до следующего полуорна

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** никто из чата не ушёл, даже ещё подтянулись

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** у нас уже кристаллы на зрелище закончились, мы перешли на сверхзарядку с присадками

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** Прекратили они только под утро, так и не договорившись! Чтобы эти двое — и не договорились! Нонсенс!

 **you haven’t escaped:** ох...

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** В общем, сегодня датанет бурлит и рыдает

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** а наша разведка не дремлет)

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** Автор претензий заказал себе новый стол

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** с Каминуса

 **you haven’t escaped:** И?

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** короче, мы тут сейчас в режиме трансляции эпик наблюдаем

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** Ему прислали подделку!

 **you haven’t escaped:** :DDDDDDDDDD

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** у подделки часть отвалилась

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** он захотел по привычке выкинуть его из окна

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** а стол не отрывается!

 **you haven’t escaped:** лол… прекрати…)))

 **you haven’t escaped:** погоди. Как не отрывается???

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** Не отрывается!

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** он обзвонил всех причастных к заказу от производителя до курьера

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** оказывается, стол облит регенерирующим составом!

 **Неистовый_лепесток:** И отодрать его от пола нельзя...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) Отсылка к книге С. Кинга **"Тёмная половина"** : перефразировка фразы "Воробьи снова летают", которой иллюстрировался фантомный шум в голове главного героя. В переносном смысле означает активную фазу любого психического расстройства.  
> *) Перефразировка известного выражения "Whathefuck". **Schlacke** (нем.) — шлак: выражение состоит из частей what + the + шлак (дословно "что за шлак"). Английский вариант "Slag" не использован ввиду своей идентичности с позывным другого персонажа.


End file.
